The Monstar of Notre Dame
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: A parody of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Raised by the evil Rasputin, Blankomodo, who believes himself to be ugly and unloved, makes friends with Victoria and tries to keep her safe from Rasputin and his men. OC/Hercules, a bit of Blankomodo/OC. I only own my OC; the characters are all rights to respectful owners. No flames or rude comments, please! Enjoy!
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

Our story begins by being up in the clouds and seeing a grand cathedral. It is one of the most known churches of all time: Notre Dame, the famous church in all of Paris. As we go through the city of Paris, we hear a voice singing.

**Voice:** Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame... The fisherman fishes, the bakerman bakes to the bells of Notre Dame... To the big bells as loud as the thunder, to the little bells soft as a psalm... And some say the soul of the city's the toll of the bells, the bells of Notre Dame...

As the camera zooms in, we see a fisherman on a side of a bridge and a baker come out with bread outside of his shop.

We now stop at a colorful wagon where kids are watching a show happily. We see a male figure in it. He's a gray rabbit with long ears and wore bright clothes, black gloves, and a magenta mask that covers his face and shows his mouth; his name is Bugs Bunny. Bugs said, "Listen, they're beautiful. Eh, docs? So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. But you know, they don't ring all by themselves." Bugs brings out a little puppet that looks like him and says in a squeaky voice, "They don't?" Bugs said in his normal voice to his puppet, "No, you silly boy. Up there, high up in the dark bell tower is the mysterious bell ringer. But who is this creature?"

"Who?" The puppet asked.

"What is he?" Bugs asked more.

"What?"

"How did he come to be there?"

"How?"

Bugs smacks his puppet's head with a stick and scolds, "Hush!" The children laugh as the puppet rubs his head with a small whine. Bugs looked at the children and said, "Bugs will tell you. It is the tale, a tale of a man and a monster..."

Twenty years ago on a winter night, four people were traveling by boat. The people are gypsies and they tried their best to not be seen because they are a hated race. A woman with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair in a dark pink dress was holding a bundle; this is Elizabeth Swann. Will Turner sat next to her as Jack Sparrow was steering the boat and was keeping an eye out as Elizabeth's father kept close. From the bundle, a loud cry of a baby is heard.

**Bugs:** Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame...

Will looked at Elizabeth and hissed, "Quiet it, will you?"

Jack growled at Elizabeth, "We'll be spotted!"

Elizabeth held the bundle and gently rocked it. She said, "Hush, little one."

**Bugs:** Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame...

They got off a boat and approached a seller. Mr. Gibbs looked at them and held up his hand. He said, "Four guilders for safe passage into Paris." Without warning, an arrow goes towards the snow. The group looked around and is horrified to see they are surrounded by guards with weapons. These guards ran towards the group with spears pointed at them.

**Bugs:** But a trap had been laid for the gypsies and they gazed up in fear and alarm at a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells, the bells of Notre Dame...

The group turns and gasps as they see a sinister figure coming out of the shadows on horseback. He is a man with deathly pale skin, a bald head with black hair in a short ponytail, a long beard, eyes that looked big and sockets larger, a monk's robe, and a green reliquary on a belt. Will Turner gasped, "Judge Rasputin!" He was riding a black stallion with red eyes and looked at the people with pure hatred.

**Chorus: **_Kyrie Eleison _(Lord have mercy)

**Bugs:** Judge Rasputin longed to purge the world of vice and sin...

**Chorus: **_Kyrie Eleison_ (Lord have mercy)

The guards chained all of them and Elizabeth was the only one free. The woman looks frightened as her husband and her fellow gypsy friend get taken away by the guards. She held onto her baby protectively.

**Bugs**: And he saw corruption ev'rywhere, except within...

Rasputin spoke in a thick Russian accent, "Bring the gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice." Ruber sees Elizabeth and grabs her wrist as he growls, "You, there! What are you hiding?" Rasputin looked at the bundle and said, "Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her!"

Bugs said grimly, "She ran..."

Elizabeth ran as fast as she could, holding her baby in her arms. She didn't bother to look back as Rasputin kicked his horse into a gallop. Elizabeth ran through the streets as she was pursued and the horse snorted, getting closer. However, Elizabeth was able to lose the man as she jumped over a fence safely and kept running with her infant. Rasputin's horse tried to jump after her, but whinnied and counted the ground. Elizabeth ran towards Notre Dame Cathedral, pounds on the door, and cries out, "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!"

**Chorus:** _Dies irae, dies illa (_Day of wrath, that day_) Solvet saeclum in favilla (_Shall consume the world in ashes_) Teste David cum sibylla (_As prophesied by David and the sibyl_) Quantus tremor est futurus (_What trembling is to be_) Quando Judex est venturus (_When the Judge is come_)_

She looked to see Rasputin riding fast and the woman gasped as she started to run again. The man caught up to her, grabs the blanket as Elizabeth tugs the bundle, and gets kicked in the face. Elizabeth grunts in pain and falls backwards, hitting her head on the steps of the church and lies with her eyes closed; she is dead. Rasputin looks at the dead woman, then the baby starts crying. Rasputin looks at the bundle and wonders, "A baby?" He opens the blanket, looks at its face, and gasps, "A monster!" He covers the baby's face, looks around, and sees a well. He made his horse walk towards the well, lifts the baby towards it, and was ready to drop it in to drown it!

However, a young man with white hair wearing a white robe over a blue tunic shouted, "STOP!"

"Cried the Magus," Bugs said with a smile.

Rasputin still has the baby dangling in the blanket and said, "This is an unholy demon! I'm sending it back to Hell where it belongs." Magus held Elizabeth's body in his arms and sings.

**Magus:** See there the innocent blood you have spilt on the steps of Notre Dame...

Rasputin held the baby and rides back towards the man, "I am guiltless. She ran; I pursued."

**Magus:** Now, you would add this child's blood to your guilt on the steps near Notre Dame!

Rasputin scoffed, "My conscience is clear!" The Magus looked at the man and told him of the sin, looked at the statues of the church, and sang.

**Magus:** You can lie to yourself and your minions! You can claim that you haven't a qualm, but you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes...the very eyes of Notre Dame!"

**Chorus:** _Kyrie Eleison _(Lord have mercy)

Rasputin turns to look at the statues of the saints and feared that they're looking through him. He became fearful as he looked at one of the statues that shows a demon weighing the scales on Judgment Day and fears that the scales will tip by the smaller demon.

**Bugs:** And for one time in his live of power and control...

**Chorus:** _Kyrie Eleison _(Lord have mercy)

**Bugs:** Rasputin felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul...

Rasputin became more frightened as he looked at the statue of the Virgin Mary holding the Infant Jesus in her arms. Lightning flashed and the statue's eyes were glaring at the man, hating him for the sin committed and holding her only son protectively. Rasputin became fearful of losing his soul and asked, "What must I do?" The Magus holds Elizabeth's body in his arms as he stood up and said sternly, "Care for the child and raise it as your own."

Rasputin glared, "What?! I'm to be settled with this misshapen..." He pauses and said, "Very well, let him live with you in your church." The Magus looked at the man and asked, "Live here? Where?" Rasputin looks up towards the tower and said, "Anywhere."

**Rasputin:** Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see...

"The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways." He smirks as he looks at the baby as he finishes singing.

**Rasputin: **Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me...

Bugs finishes his performance and said as he held a puppet under a red cloak, "And Rasputin gave the child a cruel name, a name that means 'half-formed': Blankomodo." As the puppet show continues, the young baby now grew up to be some sort of Monstar who rings the bells as Bugs finishes his song.

**Bugs:** Now, here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the bells of Notre Dame... Who is the monster and who is the man?

**Bugs and Chorus:** Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells... Bells, bells, bells, bells... Bells of Notre Dame...

As the song comes to a close, we go from the puppet show to the bell tower as the actual bells ring loudly in the tower. We see the mysterious Blankomodo ringing them as he did since the day he knew how. As the bell rings on, the title appeared...

**The Monstar of Notre Dame**

**Cast:**

**Quasimodo: Monstar Blanko (Space Jam) **

**Esmeralda: Victoria (me) **

**Djali: Shaun the Sheep (Wallace and Gromit) **

**Phoebus: Hercules (Disney's Hercules) **

**Frollo: Rasputin (Anastasia) **

**Clopin: Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) **

**Ga****rgoyles- Hugo, Victor, and Laverne: Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, and Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) **

**Archdeacon: The Magus (Gargoyles series)**

* * *

**How's that? I wanted to try this since my two parodies of Beauty and the Beast were great, so I came up with this. I don't own the characters or songs, but I do own Victoria; all rights to respectful owners. The novel and characters from the book are all rights to Victor Hugo and Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	2. Out There

Twenty years have passed since Rasputin raised the child as his own, naming him Blankomodo or Blanko for short. The figure came out of the bell tower of Notre Dame. He was tall with blue skin, brown-red eyes, big ears, missing teeth and two buck teeth that stuck out of his mouth, blue shaggy hair, and a long neck. He wore a green tunic with tan leggings and dark blue shoes. He looked on the balcony as the birds were flying by.

Blankomodo sees a baby bird in a nest that was inside a gargoyle that looked like a chubby starfish. Blankomodo sees a little canary and smiled, "Good morning." The bird wakes up and chirps happily. This little bird wasn't afraid of Blankomodo and was kind to it. Blankomodo smiled, "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" The bird gave a said chirp as it almost said, "Uh-uh." Blankomodo looks at it and said with a small frown, "You're sure?"

He holds the bird and smiles a little, "Good day to try. Why, if I pick the day to fly...oh, this would be it: the Festival of Fools!" Blankomodo shows the bird activity below the square, seeing people setting things up. This is the only day where people go out and have fun in the streets, almost like Halloween and April Fool's Day. The bird gulped and gave a tiny cheep. Blankomodo said with excitement, "It'll be fun with jugglers, and music and dancing..." The bird starts flapping its wings as it closes its eyes, making Blankomodo give a light chuckle.

He held the bird and sees the flock flying by. The baby bird jumps up and down with happy cheeps. Blankomodo gently strokes the bird's head and said, "Go on. Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever." The bird nods as it begins to fly off at last, leaving Blankomodo sad and alone. The bird is lucky; it gets to fly around free, while Blankomodo remains trapped in Notre Dame. He hopes to leave...one day. Ever since he was raised in the tower, he was never allowed outside because of his hideous face. Out of the blue, the starfish gargoyle comes to life; he was pink with a big belly, wearing a pair of green shorts with purple Hawaiian flowers. His name is Patrick.

Patrick spits the feathers and nest out of his mouth, then groans, "Man, I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spitting feathers for a week!" Another gargoyle came to life, but looks different. He has green skin with a big nose, a brown shirt, and four tentacle legs; his name is Squidward. Squidward said with his arms crossed, "Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open."

Patrick gives a sarcastic laugh and said, "Go scare a nun." He waddles over towards Blankomodo and asks, "So, what's goin' on there, Blanko? A fight? A flogging?"

Squidward looks over and smiles, "A festival!"

Patrick asks, "You mean the Feast of Fools?"

Blankomodo sadly nods, "Uh-huh."

Patrick says with glee as he made a pouring gesture and does small armpit farts, "Alright, alright! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Squidward looks down and said, "It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk." Patrick leaned over and says, "Boy, nothing like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F." Blankomodo goes back inside the bell tower and says sadly, "Yeah, watching."

Patrick looks down and smirks, "Oh, look. A mime." He tries to spit at a mime, but Squidward covered his mouth to stop him and had him swallow. Patrick looks over and says, "Hey, hey, hey! What gives?" Squidward asks, "Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Patrick slumped and said, "I don't get it." Squidward looks at him and said, "Perhaps he's sick."

A squirrel with a Texan accent walked over towards the two. She wore a purple bikini and has a flower in her ear; her name is Sandy Cheeks. Sandy said, "Impossible! If 20 years of listening to you two has made him sick by now, nothing will." The three jumped off the ledge and walked towards the entrance of the bell tower. Squidward said, "But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Blankomodo."

Pigeons flew towards Sandy as she said, "What good is watching a party up if you never get to go here?" She swings her arms at the birds to go away and groans, "Get away from me! Go on, you bunch of buzzards!" She and the two walked inside as she stated, "He's not made of stone like us." Blankomodo walks towards a table and sits near it. On the table, it has a replica wood carving of the cathedral and some of the people of Notre Dame; beside ringing the bells, he loves to carve and paint wooden figurines. Hanging on top of the table was mobile with shards of stained glass.

The three looked at Blankomodo, then Sandy walks over and places a hand on Blankomodo's shoulder. She asks, "Blanko, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Sandy about it?" Blankomodo was using his finger to make a small figure move and sighed, "I...I just don't feel like watching the festival. That's all." Sandy looks at a doll of a woman and asks, "Did you ever think of going there instead?" Blankomodo shrugs, "Sure, but I'd never fit in out there. I'm not...normal."

Sandy gently pats Blankomodo's shoulder and said, "Oh, Blanko, Blanko, Blanko..." Sandy saw the pigeons on her head and asks in an annoyed tone as she flailed her arms in frustration, "Do you mind? I would like to a have moment with the boy if it's alright with you!" Patrick walked over, took a little figure of Blankomodo, and says, "Hey, quit beating yourself around the bell tower. What do we gotta do: paint ya a fresco?"

Squidward adds, "As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival." Blankomodo asks, "Me?" Patrick took a bishop figure, stuffs it in Blankomodo's mouth, and says, "No, the pope. Of course you!" Squidward took the doll out of his mouth and said, "It would a varietable potpourri of educational experience."

Patrick juggled a bunch of the little figures and adds, "Wine, women, and song!"

Squidward added, "You'd be able to identify various regions of cheeses."

"Honkerin' for snails!" Patrick said.

Squidward imagined he was playing some instrument and sighed, "Study indigenous folk music." Patrick got up from behind Squidward with a bucket of water and dunks it on his head, "Playing Dunk the Monk!" Sandy said, "Blanko, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watching's all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without you."

Patrick looked at Blankomodo, "Yeah, you're kinda human with the flesh, the hair, and naval lint. We're just part of the architecture. Right, Squidward?" Squidward still had the bucket of water on his head and said, "Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake?" He takes the bucket off and says as he slams the bucket on Patrick's head, "But if you moisten us, do we not grow moss?"

Patrick waved his arms and said, "Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop!" Sandy suggested, "Blanko, grab yourself a clean pair of hose and fresh tunic, then you're out the door." Blankomodo sighed, "Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one big thing." Patrick gets the bucket off his head and the three asked, "What?" Blankomodo picks up a figure of Rasputin and showed it to everyone saying, "My master, Rasputin." Everyone slumped and muttered, "Oh, yeah..." Squidward rubbed his chin and says, "Well, when he says you're forbidden to leave the bell tower, does he mean 'ever ever'?"

Blankomodo corrected, "Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools. He'd be furious if I asked to go."

Patrick had a devious look on his face and says, "Who says you gotta ask?"

Blankomodo looked at him and said, "Oh no."

Patrick said, "You sneak out..."

Sandy said, "It's just one afternoon."

Blankomodo sighed, "I couldn't..."

Patrick continued, "And you sneak back in."

Sandy said, "He'll never know if you're gone, Blanko."

Blankomodo began to panic as he put his hands on his head, "And if I get caught..."

Squidward suggested, "Better to beg forgiveness, then ask permission."

Blankomodo sighed, "He might see me!"

Patrick got out a cloak, puts it on him, and says, "You could wear a disguise, just this once. What Rasputin doesn't know can't hurt ya." Squidward added, "Ignorance is bliss." Patrick got on top of Squidward and gave him a noogie saying, "Eh, look who's talkin'." Sandy looked at Blankomodo and said, "Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever."

Blankomodo remembered what he told the bird earlier, had a look of hope on his face, and smiled, "You're right. I'll go!" Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward cheered for him. They followed him as Blanko got up from his chair and said, "I'll get cleaned up."

"Yes!"

Blankomodo continues, "I'll go down the stairs."

"Yeah!"

Blankomodo grins, "I'll march through the doors and-" He looked to see Rasputin and stops in his tracks as the man said, "Good morning, Blankomodo." Rasputin was holding a basket of some sort and Blankomodo's friends changed into the stone gargoyles as they were before. Blankomodo backs away and stammers, "Oh, good m-morning, Master." Rasputin walks over towards a clear table and asks, "Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?" Blankomodo sighed, "My friends." Rasputin tapped Squidward's head and says, "I see. And what are your friends made of, Blankomodo?" Blankomodo bowed his head and answers, "Stone." His face was lifted up as Rasputin asks again, "Can stone talk?"

"No, it can't." Blankomodo answers.

Rasputin gave a cold smile as he sat the basket down and sat near a small table, "That's right, you're a smart lad. Now, lunch." Blankomodo ran off to set the table with a two chalices and plates: one silver and the other wooden. Rasputin took out a book and asks, "Shall we review your alphabet today?" Blankomodo sat down and answers, "Yes, Master. I would like that very much." Rasputin took a bottle of wine and poured some in each of the glasses. He began, "Very well. A?"

"Abomination," Blankomodo answers.

"B?"

"Blasphemy?" Blankomodo answers.

"C?"

"C-C-Contrition." Blankomodo stammered, but answered correctly.

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E?"

"Eternal damnation."

"Good. F?" Rasputin was about to drink some wine, then Blankomodo answers, "Festival." Rasputin spat some wine out, wiped his mouth, and asks, "Excuse me?" Blankomodo quickly gathered himself and stammered, "F-F-Forgiveness." Rasputin gave a cold stare, closed the book, and got up from the table, "You said 'festival'." Blankomodo called out in fear, "No!" Rasputin said, "You are thinking about going to the festival." Blankomodo went after Rasputin and says, "But it's just that you go every year."

Rasputin turned and stated as he went down the stairs, "_I_ am a public official; I must go, but I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and cut-purses that drags the humankind all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor." The two went outside of the balcony as Blankomodo said, "I didn't mean to upset you, Master." Rasputin looked at Blankomodo and sighed, "Blankomodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would've drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

Blankomodo bowed his head and sighed, "I'm sorry, sir." Rasputin placed a hand on the Monstar's shoulder and sighed, "Oh, my dear Blankomodo. You don't know what it's like out there. I do. I do." He began to sing:

The world is cruel

The world is wicked...

It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city

I am your only friend...

I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you

I who look upon you without fear...

How can I protect you, boy, unless you

Always stay in here?

Away in here

The two walked back inside the bell tower. Rasputin looked at Blankomodo as he went up the stairs to the tower. He said, "Remember what I've taught you, Blankomodo." He sang as Blankomodo joined:

You are deformed (I am deformed)

And you are ugly (And I am ugly)

And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity

You do not comprehend (You are my one defender)

Out there, they'll revile you as a monster (I am a monster)

Out there, they will hate and scorn and jeer (Only a monster)

Why invite their calumny and consternation?

Stay in here

Be faithful to me (I'm faithful)

Be grateful to me (I'm grateful)

Do as I say, obey

And stay in here (I'll stay in here)

Blankomodo watched Rasputin leave for the door and said, "You are good to me, Master. I'm sorry." As Rasputin walked away, he said, "You are forgiven. But remember, Blankomodo, this is your sanctuary." After the judge was gone, Blankomodo said to himself, "My sanctuary." He looked up at the rafters, looked over the balcony, and sang:

Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone

Gazing at the people down below me...

All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone

Hungry for the histories they show me...

All my life I memorize their faces

Knowing them as they will never know me...

All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day

Not above them, but part of them...

He jumped down a pillar to meet with the gargoyles, hugs Patrick and Sandy, and keeps singing:

And out there

Living in the sun...

Give me one day out there

All I ask is one to hold forever...

Out there

Where they all live unaware...

What I'd give

What I'd dare

Just to live one day out there...

He looks down to see the people in the square doing things in their everyday lives. He remembered what Sandy told him and had her words sink in.

Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives

Through the roofs and gables, I can see them...

Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives

Heedless of the gift it is to be them...

He jumps onto a spout, goes on top of a gargoyle, and splashes water from the spout in his face as he sang:

If I was in their skin, I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there...

Strolling by the Seine

Taste a morning out there...

He climbs up a spire, looks at the blue sky, and goes back down to the railing to run towards the edge. The breeze gently blew around him and a flock of birds flew around.

Like ordinary men

Who freely walk about there

Just one day and then I swear I'll be content...

With my share

Won't resent, won't despair, old and bent, I won't care...

I'll have spent

One day out there!

* * *

**How was that one? I thought that Blanko was a good choice as Quasi; also, Space Jam came out the same year as The Hunchback of Notre Dame! Pretty cool, huh? I don't own the song or characters; all rights to respectful owners. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. Hercules and Victoria

In the downtown part of Paris, it is likely that you would see people and toons doing something like working, shopping, etc. But it's uncommon to see someone wandering around the streets lost. A young man with red hair, beige complexion, and blue eyes with big muscles was with a white horse with a blue mane and tail. The man wore a red sweatband, a brown chiton, a blue cape, a belt with a golden medallion and a sword at his side, and brown sandals; his name is Hercules. Hercules was looking at a map and looks at the city.

He shakes his head, bunches up the map into a ball, and tosses it as he said to his horse, "You be gone for a couple of decades and they change everything." Hercules saw two guards walking and asks, "Excuse me, gentlemen? I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-" No one listened and he looks at his horse, Pegasus, and sighed, "I guess not." The two kept walking and they heard music from an alley. They looked to see a purple Monstar wearing a silver earring, dark pants, dark boots, a billowing shirt, a red bandana, and a dark red sash as the belt. Bupkus was playing some music on his violin at a fast pace, almost like Russian music.

A little lamb with white fur and a black face was bounding around. He also wore a white sweater with purple and red stripes. This is Shaun the Sheep. A tambourine was being played by a beautiful girl with brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin and rosy cheeks, and bare feet. She wore a purple hairband, a white blouse with an off-the-shoulder neckline and 3/4 length sleeves, a red corset with orange stripes, a forest green skirt, and a dark green sarong with a golden trim and golden medallions at the hem. She also wore a golden hoop earring, some golden bracelets, and an anklet. Her name was Victoria.

Johnny Bravo and Mama Bravo were walking, but Johnny wanted to say and watch the show. Mama Bravo tugs Johnny and said, "Stay away from them. They're gypsies. They'll steal us blind." Hercules stopped and drops a few gold coins into an old hat that was used to collect money from people who liked the entertainment. Hercules looked to see Victoria turn and smile, making him look at her with interest. Victoria gave a small tap to her tambourine, then a whistle came up from the top of a wall by Courage the Cowardly Dog.

Victoria turned and gasped, then started to run. Shaun grabbed the hat with his teeth, dropped some coins, and baas to his mistress. Bupkus made a run for it and was already gone. However, Victoria turns back and picks up the coins. She looked up to see two guards: one short and the other tall. Rocky glares at Victoria and said, "Alright, gypsy, where did ya get the money?" Victoria pulls the hat away and glared, "For you information, I earned it!" Rocky scoffs, "Gypsies don't earn money." Mugsy grabs Victoria by her arms and sneers, "They steal it."

Hercules saw what was going on and didn't like the looks of this. Victoria glared, "You would know a lot about stealing." Rocky grabs the hat away from Victoria and sneers, "Troublemaker, huh?" Victoria used her feet to kick the man's face and had him drop the hat, then caught it. Mugsy still held Victoria and says, "Maybe a day in the stocks could cool ya down!" Shaun butted the men in the stomachs, had Victoria free, and the two ran off towards the alleys. The two guards got up and went after her as Rocky yelled, "Come back here, gypsy!"

Before the two could give chase, Hercules tugs Pegasus's reins and blocked the men. Hercules commanded, "Pegasus, sit!" Rocky was on the ground near a mud puddle, but gets sit on by Pegasus! The crowd laughed and Hercules gave a fake apology, "Oh, dear! I'm so sorry! Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible, really. I can't take him anywhere." Victoria and Shaun looked at Hercules, then ran off to hide.

Rocky pounds his fist into the mud and cried, "Get this thing offa me!" Mugsy pulls out his dagger and glares, "I'll teach you a lesson, pretty boy!" Hercules pulls out his sword and points it at Mugsy. He said with a cool smile, "You were saying, Lieutenant?" Mugsy stammered in shock, "Oh! C-C-C-Captain!" He salutes himself, but smacks his dagger to his head and groans. He salutes the right way and said, "At your service, sir!" Hercules goes on one knee as he looks at Rocky, "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but the Palace of Justice?"

Later on, the two guards were leading Hercules towards the Palace of Justice. Rocky called out to the people, "Make way for the captain!" Mugsy growled and said, "Go on! Make way for the captain! Hey, you! Make way for the captain!" Hercules and Pegasus stop as the man picked up the golden coins on the street. He walks past a figure in a blue cloak and a pipe in his mouth, drops the coins into the hat on the ground, and walks away. The man was actually Shaun and Victoria; Shaun has a smoking pipe in his mouth and Victoria was holding him near her shoulders. The two looked at Hercules and met up with Bupkus later.

Hercules stops walking as he said, "C'mon, boy. Pegasus, heel." The horse gave a nicker and the two were at a dark castle that looked foreboding; it was the Palace of Justice. Hercules was led inside the building and walks through a door to hear a whip cracking. He looked to see Rasputin standing in a hall and called, "Stop!" Tzekel-Kan held a whip and asked, "Sir?"

Rasputin said, "Ease up. Wait between lashes, otherwise the old sting will dull into the new." Tzekel-Kan nods and said, "Yes, sir." He walks back to his duty and Rasputin sees Hercules. He smiled, "Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Hercules, home from the wars." Hercules stood tall and straight as he said, "Reporting for duty as ordered, sir." Rasputin looks at Hercules and said, "You service records proceeds you, Hercules. I expect nothing, but the best from a war hero of your caliber."

Hercules said, "And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it. Rasputin simply said, "Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was a...bit of a disappointment." A whip crack rang out and a groan of pain echoed through the walls. Rasputin smirked and joked, "Well, no matter. I suppose you'll 'whip' my men to shape." They walked away as Hercules was a little irked and stammered, "Uh, thank you. That would be a gr-go-uh, tremendous honor, sir." They're out on the balcony and looked at the city.

Rasputin said, "You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It would take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled." Hercules asked with a raised brow, "Misled, sir?" Rasputin shows Hercules the streets below and said, "Look, Captain. Gypsies." They see the people crowd around Victoria, who was dancing to Bupkus's violin and Shaun leaping around. Rasputin said, "The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts and they...must...be...stopped."

Hercules raised a brow and asked, "I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" Rasputin scoffs, "The real war, Captain, is what you see before you." He notices some ants on the railing and said, "For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies one...by...one." He uses his fingers to squish the bugs, then lifts a stone to see a queen ant with a lot of drones scurry around. Rasputin sighed, "And yet through all my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

Hercules asks, "What are we going to do about it, sir?" Rasputin says nothing, but has a sinister smile and he slams the stone over the bugs to crush them. Hercules looked away from the ants, looks and Rasputin, and said, "You make your point quite vividly, sir." Rasputin places a hand on Hercules's shoulder and said, "You know? I like you, Captain. Shall we?" The two heard loud cheers and music playing, which made Rasputin groan. He sighed, "Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival?"

Hercules shook his head, "Not recently, sir." Rasputin said, "Then, this should be an education for you. Come along." Hercules and Rasputin walked away from the building, but Hercules was more interested about attending the Festival of Fools.

* * *

**How was that one? We're introduced to more of the other characters. I only own Victoria, who is me; the others are all rights to respectful owners. If you're curious, I made some fan art on my DeviantArt profile and made outfits for myself. You're welcome to see those. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Topsy Turvy

As the people get ready for the festival, no one noticed someone climbing down one of the Notre Dame pillars wearing a cloak. It is Blankomodo. He decided to do what his friends requested and sneak out. He memorized Patrick's plan and knew what time to be back before his master discovered him missing. A little fun won't hurt, right? As Blankomodo climbed down, he takes a peek at the festival itself. As it does, a song begins to play:

Come one, come all!

Leave your loops and milking stools

Coop the hens and pen the mules!

Blankomodo took a look up and smiles. Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy are waving at him to wish him good luck. Blankomodo smiled back at them and looked at the crowd before jumping off the balcony, landing onto a rope and lands onto another pillar on the streets. Unfortunately, he didn't stay there for long as the rope untied all of the sudden. Blankomodo yells in alarm as he swings down, but lands safely. However, he was in front of the crowd. Blankomodo readjusts his hood and looks confused as the party begins.

Come one, come all!

Close the churches and the schools

It's the day for breaking rules!

Come and join the Feast of...

Suddenly, a familiar rabbit appeared in front of the crowd. It is Bugs, the same rabbit who narrated Blankomodo's story at the beginning.

**Bugs:** Fools!

The people cheered madly as the music plays faster. As Bugs laughs like a fool, the flags are pulled down as the festival gets under way. Blankomodo got a little scared and tried to run off, but people are getting in his way. Bugs laughs as he grabs Blankomodo by the arm dancing and singing:

Once a year, we throw a party here in town

Once a year we turn all Paris upside down...

Ev'ry man's a king and ev'ry king's a clown

Once again, it's Topsy Turvy Day...

When Bugs spots Blankomodo sneaking away, he smirked a bit. He decided to have a little fun with Blankomodo as he shows off his goofiness much to the Monstar's frightened.

It's the day the devil in us gets released

It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest

Ev'rything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!

Blankomodo tried his best to escape Bugs's fun. He stops and looks confused as he sees Gromit, Brian, and Santa's Helper walking like owners by using their own owners as people! Blankomodo looks more confused. He thought to himself, _What kind of festival is this?_

**Crowd:** Topsy turvy!

**Bugs:** Ev'rything is upsy-daisy!

Blankomodo's jaw slacked as he sees Eustace Bagg laughing like a moron as he rides a horse that seems to have two ends!

**Crowd:** Topsy turvy!

**Bugs:** Ev'ryone is acting crazy... Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet... That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!

Blankomodo is running through some tents, looking embarrassed as he runs out of one where girls are doing the can-can. He loses his balance and goes through a tent with a yell, pulling a curtain part of the tent; it was Victoria's tent. Victoria had her hair down and wore a purple robe over her body. She turned and shouted, "Hey!" She looked to see Blankomodo covered by the torn curtain and asks, "Are you alright?"

Blankomodo straightens himself and stammers, "I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Victoria walks towards the cloaked figure and asked, "Well, you're not hurt, are you?" She stoops over and checks his face, but Blankomodo protests in fear, "But...no, no, no!" Victoria sees his face and wasn't frightened, but Shaun gave a grunt in disgust. Victoria smiled, "See? No harm done."

Blankomodo was relieved and walks out of the tent with Victoria, who said, "Just try to be a little more careful." Blankomodo said, "Oh, I will." Victoria looks at Blankomodo and smiled, "By the way, great mask!" She went back inside the tent and gets herself ready. Blankomodo blushed a bit and was relieved that this was a festival where everyone dresses up. Just when he thought the trouble is over however, he sees more oddness. He looks and is alarmed to see I.R. Baboon scrubbing his back, while I.M. Weasel pushes the tub on a cart.

**Crowd:** Topsy Turvy!

**Bugs and Crowd:** Beat the drums and blow the trumpets

**Crowd:** Topsy Turvy!

**Bugs and Crowd:** Join the bums and thieves and strumpets, streaming in from Chartres to Calais!

Blankomodo yelped in alarm as Bellatrix Lestrange grabs him by the arm and danced with him around with the others.

**Bugs:** Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy n the sixth of "Januervy"

**Bugs and Crowd:** All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!

A carriage came onto a scene. Rasputin is riding it as Hercules rode Pegasus nearby. Some of the other guards are with them. Rasputin hates this festival, but he has no choice but to go. At least nothing happens in this thing or so he thought. Hercules gives instructions to the guards to make sure a riot or something breaks out. Bupkus from before makes his appearance and starts to introduce the show singing:

Come on, come all!

Hurry, hurry, here's your chance!

See the mystery and romance...

Rasputin sits in a boxed seat in the square, then Bupkus pops up and sang as he nudges Rasputin teasingly. Rasputin looks at the Monstar gypsy with hatred, but said nothing as the alien was gone and dusts his sleeve off. Bupkus was next to Blanko and pulls him near a stage, then gets on.

Come on, come all!

See the finest girl in France!

Make an entrance to entrance!

Dance La Victoria...

As Bupkus was holding the note as he sang, he reaches his arm over his head and throws down a powder that explodes into a puff of pink smoke as he shouts, "DANCE!" In place of Bupkus, Victoria was already on the stage and started dancing. She still wore her jewelry, but traded her hairband for a golden tiara with pink stones. She wore a pink dress with a golden trim around the neckline, sheer red sleeves that were short, and a red sash around her waist. Victoria held a tambourine with a yellow sash attached to it, then poses a little to look at the audience.

Blankomodo was surprised to see her, but Rasputin was staring at her as he was struck by her beauty like all the other men. Victoria swapped her tambourine for an orange scarf with golden stars, sun, and moons as the pattern. Rasputin sank back in his chair and muttered, "Look at that disgusting display!" Hercules looked over and said with interest, "Yes, sir!" Hercules watched the girl dance around and was enjoying the show.

Victoria danced around the stage and went near Rasputin. She climbs onto his lap, pulls her scarf around his neck, and pulls his face towards her. She looks at him teasingly, pecks his nose, and playfully pulls his hood over his head as she goes back towards the stage. The audience laughed as Rasputin straightens himself and pulls the scarf off his neck in anger.

The girl did a cartwheel, split, and looked at the audience. Victoria gave wink at Blankomodo, who hid his blush behind his cloak. Victoria grabbed a spear, stabbed it to the ground, and swung around like a pole. The crowd went wild as Victoria gave a pose after the twirled around, flicked her hair, and gave a bow. Bugs came up on the stage and announced, "And now, ladies and gentlemen: the pièce de résistance!" Hercules threw a golden coin to the stage and Blankomodo applauded for the girl. Bugs sang:

Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for

Here it is, you know exactly what's in store

Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore

Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!

"Do you all remember last year's king?" He called out. Big Billy wearing a crown was sitting on a raised chair and belched. Everyone laughed and Bugs continued:

So, make a face that's horrible and frightening

Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing!

From up the bell tower, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy were watching the show. When Bugs sang about a gargoyle's wing being gruesome, Patrick scoffed, "Hey!" Back below the square, Bugs gathered up a bunch of men in masks onto the stage.

**Bugs:** For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools! Why?

**Crowd: **Topsy Turvy!

**Bugs: **Ugly folk, forget your shyness!

**Crowd:** Topsy Turvy!

**Bugs:** You could soon be called "Your Highness"

**Bugs and Crowd:** Put the foulest features on display! Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day!

Victoria saw Blankomodo and pulled him up towards the stage, having him lose his cloak. She had him line up with the other contestants, then went towards the first person. Victoria pulls off a mask to reveal Ed, who made his bottom lip go over his nose. The audience booed and Shaun butts Ed off the stage. Victoria pulls off another mask to reveal Freaky Fred, who used his pinkies to pull his lips towards the side and stick his tongue out. The crowd jeered again and Shaun butts him off the stage, then every other contestant who didn't appeal to the audience.

Shaun ran towards Blankomodo, but baaed in fright and ran off. Victoria walks over to pull the mask off, but was pulling Blankomodo's face. She stopped pulling and shrank back with a small gasp in shock. The crowd gasped and screamed, then a Ron Stoppable says, "That's no mask!"

Mandy cried, "It's his face! It's hideous!"

Sideshow Bob exclaimed, "It's the bell ringer of Notre Dame!" The audience gasped and whispered amongst themselves, and Blankomodo buried his face into his hands sadly. Bugs got everyone's attention and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here it is: Blankomodo, the Monstar of Notre Dame!" He placed the crown on Blankomodo's head, which made the crowd cheer and hoist him up.

Among the celebration, Victoria and Shaun retreated back towards the tent to change out of her costume. As Blankomodo was being cheered, the crowd and Bugs sang when they carried him towards the chair, had two girls kiss Blankomodo on the cheek, and had him on a platform. Blankomodo saw Rasputin and gave a wave, but Rasputin sat in his chair with a scowl on his face.

**Crowd:** Once a year, we throw a party here in town

**Bugs:** Hail to the king!

**Crowd:** Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down

**Bugs:** Oh, what a king!

**Crowd:** Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown

**Bugs:** Girls, give a kiss!

**Crowd:** Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day

**Bugs:** We've never had a king like this!

Bugs draped a royal robe over Blankomodo's shoulders and handed him a scepter. The crowd and Bugs sang, making Blankomodo happy and Rasputin furious.

And it's the day we do the things that we deplore

On the other three hundred and sixty-four!

Once a year we love to drop in, where the beer is neverstoppin'

For the chance to pop some popinjay

And pick a king who'll put the top in Topsy Turvy!

Topsy Turvy

Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!

The crowd cheered for Blankomodo and from the bell tower, the gargoyles cheered for their friend. From the cheers, the crowd chanted as they threw confetti and flowers towards the stage, "Blankomodo! Blankomodo!" Blankomodo looked at the crowd and had never been happier. However, two familiar guards were watching bored. Mugsy was holding a tomato and said, "Ya think he's ugly now, Rock? Watch this!" He throws the tomato at Blankomodo's face, who grunted in pain and looks at his hand red from the fruit. The crowd gasped in alarm and Mugsy laughed, "Now, that's ugly!"

* * *

**How was that one? Blankomodo's getting all the praise and fun, but it's going to be ruined. What happens next? I only own my OC; characters and songs are all rights to respectful owners. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. God Help The Outcasts

Blankomodo looks around in sadness as Wolf throws another tomato saying, "Hail to the king!" Blankomodo gets hit on the arm, then Chicken throws one at Blankomodo's arm as he hollered, "Long live the king!" Blankomodo gets pelted with more tomatoes and tries to get off the stage, but slips on a thrown tomato on the ground and falls on his back. The crowd started to laugh at him and throw more food at him. Blankomodo got up fast and tried to make a run for it, but Ace has a lasso and smirks, "Where are ya going, Monstar? Fun's just beginning!"

He throws the rope and it looped around Blankomodo's neck. Ace gave a hard pull as Blankomodo choked and held his neck, but fell to the ground. More ropes latched on Blankomodo's wrists and the men pulled as the crowd kept laughing at him. Blankomodo strained himself and his back ripped through his tunic, also having his robe fall off. He got up and began to get the ropes off him, but more kept coming and he was still pelted with food.

Leon and Riku jumped onto the stage, pinned Blankomodo down and tied his hands behind his back, and tied him to a the platform. They spun him around, making the people laugh and throw more vegetables at him. He even had an egg thrown at his face. Victoria was in her normal dress and she looked out of her tent to see the commotion. Blankomodo kept spinning around and cried out, "MASTER!"

Rasputin sank into his seat and glared at Blankomodo. The poor Monstar was still being mocked and jeered as he kept crying out, "MASTER, PLEASE! HELP ME!" Rasputin did nothing, but turned away and ignored Blankomodo's cries for help. Blankomodo stopped spinning and still had vegetables and overripe fruit thrown at him. Hercules looked at the scene and couldn't take it. He looked at Rasputin and said, "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty."

Rasputin folded his arms and said, "In a moment, Captain. A lesson needs to be learned here." The two men looked to see the crowd gasp and go silent. Victoria walked up towards the steps of the stage, went on the platform, and stood near a bound Blankomodo. Untying her sarong, Victoria slowly went near the Monstar and said, "Don't be afraid." Blankomodo sadly flinched away, but relaxed. Victoria looked at him sadly and kneels down as she said, "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen." She gently wipes Blankomodo's face clean, but Rasputin got up from his seat and shouts, "You, gypsy girl! Get down at once!"

Victoria gets up, ties back her sarong, and said, "Yes, your Honor. Just as soon as I finish freeing this poor creature." Rasputin stayed where he was and shouted, "I forbid it!" Victoria didn't budge from her spot, took a knife from under her skirt, and cuts Blankomodo free. The crowd gasps at this girl's act and Rasputin growls, "How dare you defy me!" Victoria looks at Rasputin with spite and glared, "You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people! You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"SILENCE!" Rasputin roared.

"JUSTICE!" Victoria hollered.

The crowd gasped in alarm and watched Victoria move the ropes off Blankomodo, then she helps him up on his feet. Rasputin glares at Victoria, "Mark my words, gypsy. You will pay for this insolence." Victoria gives a mock bow and said, "Then, it appears we've crowned the wrong fool." She takes the crown from Blankomodo's head, holds it up, and shouts as she throws it to the ground, "The only fool I see is you!" Shaun blows a raspberry at Rasputin.

Rasputin looks at Hercules and orders, "Captain Hercules, arrest her!" Hercules snapped his fingers and ten guards on horseback rode towards the stage. Victoria counted, "Now, let's see." She counted the guards and says, "So, there's ten of you and one of me. What's poor girl to do?" She pulls out a handkerchief and pretends to cry, then blew her nose into the handkerchief and smoke came up; Victoria disappeared.

Rasputin shrank back and muttered, "Witchcraft..." A voice called out, "Oh, boys! Over here!" The crowd looked at laughed to see Victoria and Shaun near a bunch of pumpkin heads in a basket. Victoria had a huge grin and bats her eyes teasingly, then looks over to see Rocky and Mugsy. Mugsy growled, "There she is!" Rocky shouts, "Get her!"

Victoria and Shaun ran off the platform of the gallows when the same guards from before chased them. They jumped off the platform and had the crowd carry them over like a bunch of people at a rock concert. The guards jumped off, but fell on their faces with a thud. More guards tried to get the two, but Victoria jumped onto a cage with Elmer Fudd locked inside, used her feet to wheel out of the way, and jumped onto a moving plank with a crippled Mojo Jojo and Shaun.

A man on stilts brought up his leg and kicked four guards in the groin; that's gotta hurt! The three jumped over a bunch of guards and watched the cage knock the men over, like a bunch of bowling pins. Elmer got out and smiled, "I'm fwee! I'm fwee!" He tripped over a bar and got into a prison stock, had his head and hands stuck, and mumbled, "Dang it!" Shaun and Victoria from the guards, then she noticed another man in stilts. She jumped up and pulled the man's pants, watching the guard fly away as he was stretched into the pants.

The helmet from the guard landed on Victoria's head, who took it off and gave a bow. Three guards on horseback were charging towards her, but Victoria threw the helmet at the men and had them knocked over. The helmet smacked three of the guards and nearly cleaved Hercules's head if he hadn't ducked in time. The captain of the guard shot up and said, "What a woman!" Sheep and girl ran off as more guards rode on. Victoria whistled at another man on stilts, went under him, and watched the man drop a pole on the two guards and crash into Rasputin's stand! The man gasped in alarm and the stand was knocked over, leaving Rasputin under the ripped cloth.

Rasputin got up from the damage and scowled at the two, but they got on top of a tent with some men in stilts. Victoria and Shaun got up there, took a bow, and vanished with a red cloak swirling around. As the two vanished, the band gave a small fanfare at the performance. Rasputin adjusts his robes, turns towards Blankomodo, and glares at him. The blue Monstar held up his torn tunic to cover his shoulder.

Rasputin got on his horse and said to Hercules, "Find her, Captain. I want her alive." Hercules gave a nod and said, "Yes, sir. Seal off the area, men! Find the gypsy girl and do not harm her!" Rasputin rode near Blankomodo, who looked up to see Rasputin's angry face. The young Monstar's eyes were filled with tears as he whispered, "I'm sorry, Master. I will never disobey you again."

He jumped off the stage and shrank back as people backed away in fear. Rain poured down heavily as Blankomodo went towards the doors of the cathedral. Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy looked down in sorrow for their friend over the balcony. As Blankomodo went inside, he closed the doors and retreated towards the bell tower in sadness.

* * *

Outside the square, Shaun and Victoria were in disguise and slipped into the cathedral without being caught or seen. However, Hercules noticed the two figures walking towards the church and thought to himself with a smug smile. As the two got inside, Victoria slipped her cloak off and had Shaun jump off Victoria's shoulders. The two looked around the church with awe.

Hercules came in quietly, slowly went towards Victoria, and was about to place a hand on her shoulder. However, Victoria sensed he was behind her and pulls his sword out as she throws him to the ground. She points the sword at his neck and glares, "You!" Hercules was on the floor and backs up, "Easy, easy! I just shave this morning."

Victoria goes closer and smirks, "Oh, really? You missed a spot." Hercules slowly got up and said, "Alright, alright! Just calm down and let me apologize." Victoria still had the sword pointed at Hercules and asks with a hint of anger, "For what?" She got kicked under her feet by Hercules and fell to the ground. Hercules picked up his sword and said, "That for example." Victoria looks at him and glared, "You sneaky son of a-" Hercules stopped her from swearing and said, "Ah, ah, ah. Watch it, you're in a church." Victoria gets up and grabs a long candelabra with a smirk, "Are you always this charming or am I just lucky?"

Victoria begins to swing at Hercules, only to have her blows blocked. Hercules laughs, "Candlelight, privacy, music; can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat." He blocks another blow and says, "You fight almost as well as a man." Victoria smirks before shoving Hercules, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!"

"That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

"No, this is!" Victoria said as she blocks a blow and smacked Hercules in the jaw. The captain of the guard shook his head and said, "Touché!" Shaun jumped up and butted Hercules's stomach, making him grunt. Hercules looked at Shaun and said, "I didn't know you had a lamb." Victoria backed away and sneers, "Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers." Hercules answered, "Yeah, I noticed. Permit me, I'm Hercules. It means 'glory of Hera'." Victoria and Shaun exchanged side glances, then Hercules said, "And you are..."

Victoria asks calmly, "Is this an interrogation?"

Hercules sheathes his sword and said, "It's called an introduction."

Victoria asked with a raised brow, "You're not arresting me?"

Hercules looked at her and said, "Not as long as you're in here, I can't."

Victoria placed the candelabra back to where it was and said, "You're not at all like the other soldiers."

"Thank you," Hercules smiled. Victoria stepped towards Hercules and asks, "So, if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" Hercules answers, "I'd settle for your name." Victoria looks at him with a small smile and said, "Victoria." Hercules responds, "Beautiful." Shaun gives a weird look at Victoria as Hercules said, "Much better than Hercules anyway." The two looked at each other with small smiles, got a little closer and looked like they were about to kiss, but the doors opened and Rasputin came in with three guards. He said, "Good work, Captain! Now, arrest her!"

Shaun gave a bleat and his behind Victoria, then Hercules looked at her and whispered, "Claim sanctuary!" She only gave him an angry look, then Hercules hissed, "Say it!" Victoria whispered angrily, "You tricked me!" Rasputin was getting closer and said, "I'm waiting, Captain." Hercules turned around and said, "I'm sorry, sir. She claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do." Rasputin was getting annoyed and said, "Then, drag her outside and-" The Magus walks in, who has gotten older and taller, and cuts Rasputin off as he walked near Victoria, "Rasputin, you will not touch her!"

Placing a hand on Victoria's shoulder, he said, "Don't worry. Minister Rasputin learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." Rasputin glared at the three and turned away, but he hid somewhere. The Magus escorted Hercules as Shaun butted the captain to get going. Hercules grunted, "Alright! Alright! I'm going!" Victoria watched with a smile, but gasped in pain as her arm was pinned behind her back and long nails sank into her skin.

Rasputin held Victoria's shoulder with his other hand and kept a firm grip. He said as Victoria struggled, "You think you've outwitted me? But I am a patient man and gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Victoria leaned her head away from him, but he placed his face near her hair and inhaled. Victoria asked, "What are you doing?" Rasputin answered, then placed his hand on Victoria's neck and caresses it, "I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck."

Victoria pulled away and growled, "I know what you're imagining!" Rasputin looks at her and smirks, "Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind to twist the truth and cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." Victoria leaned away with a look of disbelief, then Rasputin says as he heads towards the door, "Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside and you're mine." He walked out and slammed the door shut, leaving Victoria alone.

She ran towards the door and opened it to see Facilier on a horse saying, "Rasputin's orders: Post a guard at every door." Victoria slammed the door shut, leans against it, and slumps to the ground with her arms over her knees. Shaun walks towards Victoria and sits next to her for comfort. The girl looked at him and said, "Don't worry, Shaun. If Rasputin thinks he can keep us here, he's wrong."

The Magus was lighting some candles and said, "Don't act rashly, my child. You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Rasputin's anger further." Victoria got up and said, "You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy! I thought if just one person could stand up to him and..." Victoria was so upset that she almost felt like crying or throwing something, but sighed. She looks at the Magus and asks, "What do they have against people who are different anyway?"

She followed the Magus as he said, "You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself." Victoria sighed, "No one out there's going to help, that's for sure." He led her towards the statue of the Virgin Mary holding Baby Jesus. He said, "Well, maybe there is someone in here who can." He left to do his business in the mass, then Victoria looked at the statue. She looked at the people praying in the church, looks at the statue, and sings:

I don't know if you can hear me

Or if you're even there...

I don't know if you would listen

To a gypsy's prayer...

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast

I shouldn't speak to you...

Still, I see your face and wonder

Were you once an outcast, too...

From the ceilings and beams of the cathedral, Blankomodo was already clean and had clothes on him. He was sitting sadly, but looks up and hears Victoria singing. As Victoria walked through an aisle of candles and sang, Blankomodo went towards one of the upper levels of the church and looked towards the balcony to see her.

God help the outcasts hungry from birth

Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth...

God help my people, we look to you still

God help the outcasts or nobody will...

As Victoria walked, a bunch of people processed down the aisle in prayer as they sang:

I ask for wealth

I ask for fame...

I ask for glory to shine on my name

I ask for love I can't possess...

I ask for God and his angels to bless me

Victoria leaned against a wooden wall of the pews and walked along the wall that showed the life of Christ from his birth, miracles, death, and resurrection. As she sang, Blankomodo walked down the stairs and kept a distance as he followed her. Victoria sang as the stained glass window shone brightly by the sun:

I ask for nothing I can get by

But I know so many less lucky than I...

Please help my people, the poor and downtrod

I thought we all were the children of God...

God help the outcasts

The children of God.

Blankomodo hid himself near a pillar and watched the young gypsy near one of the stained glass windows of the church shining from the sunlight. Victoria stood near the rose window as the color shone brightly. Shaun gently rubs his head against Victoria's leg, then Victoria bends down and hugs the little sheep close to her. Blankomodo smiled as he watched the scene and leaned against the pillar in content.

* * *

**How's that one? It seems Rasputin has a certain lust for Victoria, while Hercules has fallen for her and Blankomodo (Blanko) admires her. I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. The Bell Tower and Escapes

Blankomodo shoots up with a gasp as he heard Macbeth say, "You, bell ringer? What are you doing down here?" The Scotsman glared at Blankomodo, who accidentally made a candelabra hit the floor and Victoria shot up to see what's going on. Blankomodo ran as Macbeth said, "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Victoria saw Blankomodo run into a door that leads to the tower and goes after him. She calls, "Wait! I-I-I want to talk to you!"

Blankomodo took off fast, but Victoria and Shaun ran after him. From the tower, the gargoyles came to life and watched Blankomodo run away from Victoria and Shaun. Sandy smiled, "Look, he's got a friend with him!" Patrick looks over and said, "Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all." Squidward looks at Victoria and said, "A vision of loveliness." Patrick was looking at Shaun, but said to Squidward, "The one in the dress ain't bad either."

The three met up with Blankomodo and congratulated him. Patrick teased, "Got the girls chasing you already!" Blankomodo stammered, "Wel,, I-I..." Squidward held Blankomodo's arm and said, "You mustn't run so fast or she'll get away." Blankomodo stammered, "Yes, I-I-I know. That's what I-" Patrick did a fishing cast motion, "Give her some slack, then reel her in! Then, give her some slack and reel her in! And give her some slack-" He stopped when Sandy bopped him on the head and said, "Knock it off, Patrick! She's a girl, not a mackerel!"

Blankomodo began to run more as the gargoyles turned to stone and Victoria ran in with Shaun. Victoria caught up to him and said, "Here you are. I was afraid I'd lost you." Blankomodo looked at her and said, "Yes, well... It was nice to see you h-here... Oh..." Blankomodo stammered and lost himself, then went up some of the tower steps. Victoria walked after him and said, "No, wait!" Shaun looks at Patrick, then Patrick came to life and made a kissy face. He changed back to stone as Shaun tilted his head and went, "Baa?"

The sheep followed his mistress as she said and climbed up a ladder, "I wanted to apologize about this afternoon. I didn't know who you were. I would never in my life pull you up...on the...stage." She got to the top and sees the miniature set of Notre Dame on a table and a mobile of stained glass hanging over it, making the colors shine by the sun rays. She looked around the room and asked, "What is this place?" Blankomodo answers as he hid behind a post, "This is where I live." Victoria got near the table and asked, "Did you make all these things yourself?"

Blankomodo responded as he stepped away from the post, "Most of them."

Victoria touched a glass and watched it jingle, "This is beautiful! If I could do this, you wouldn't find me dancing in the streets for coins." Blankomodo smiled, "But you're a wonderful dancer." Victoria shrugs, "Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway. What's this?" She takes a handkerchief off that covered something, which made Blankomodo rush over and say, "On no, please! Don't! I-I'm not finished! I still have to paint them!"

Victoria looked at the carvings and noticed two figures. She smiled, "It's the blacksmith and the baker!" She picked up one of the carvings and gently placed them back on the table. Shaun was eating some of the figures of the shepherd and sheep. Victoria smiled, "You're a surprising person, Blankomodo. Not to mention lucky. All this room to yourself?"

Blankomodo shrugs, "Well, it's not just me. There's the gargoyles and of course, the bells. Would you like to see them?" Victoria smiled, "Yes, of course! Wouldn't we, Shaun?" Shaun slurped up the shepherd figure and swallowed it fast. Blankomodo climbed up towards the rafters and said, "Follow me. I'll introduce them to you." The three climbed up the stairs and Victoria smiled, "I never knew there were so many." Blankomodo was up in the rafters near the bells, swings around near them, and tells each one their names, "That's Little Sophia. And Jeanne-Marie, Ann-Marie, and Louise-Marie: triplets."

Victoria looked at a giant bell and asks, "And who's this?" Balnkomodo jumps down and answers, "Big Marie." Victoria went under the bell and called, "Hello!" Her voice echoed into the bell and Blankomodo smiled, "She likes you. Would you like to see more?" Victoria looked at Shaun and asked, "How about it, Shaun?" The sheep let out a belch, which made it echo through the bell. Victoria said, "We'd love to." Blankomodo was on a ladder and said, "Good! I saved the best for last!" Victoria and Shaun follow him out of the tower, met him at the top of the church, and walked towards the railing to see the sunset on the Seine; it looked so beautiful! Victoria smiled, "I bet the king himself doesn't have a view like this! I could stay up here forever."

Blankomodo held onto the railing as he dangled and said, "You could, you know." Victoria sadly turned away from the balcony and said, "No, I couldn't." Blankomodo said, "Oh, yes. You have sanctuary." Victoria folds her arms and said, "But not freedom. Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls." Blankomodo got back onto the railing and said, "But y-y-you're not like other gypsies! They're...evil." Victoria turned her head as she sat on the roof and asked, "Who told you that?"

Blankomodo sat near her and sighed, "My master, Rasputin. He raised me." Victoria asked, "How can such a cruel man have raised someone like you?" Blankomodo looked at her and said, "Cruel? Oh no, he saved my life! He took me in when no one else would. I'm a monster, you know." Victoria looked at him and asks, "He told you that?" Blankomodo said to her, "Look at me."

Victoria looks at him, but thought of something. She held out her hand and said, "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Just let me see it," Victoria explained. Blankomodo held out his hand and Victoria held it as she looks at it. She looks at his palm and said, "Hmm, a long life line. Oh, and this one means you're shy..." She looks at his palm and said, "Well, that's funny." Blankomodo looks and asks, "What?" Victoria looks closely at his palm as said, "I don't see any."

"Any what?"

"Monster lines. Not a single one." Victoria gave a small smile. She holds out her hand and said, "Now, you look at me. Do you think I'm evil?" Blankomodo gently closes her hand and said, "No! No, you're kind and good, and-" Victoria cuts him off and said, "And a gypsy. And maybe Rasputin's wrong about the both of us." From below the tower, the gargoyles were listening to the conversation as Sandy held up a small recorder.

Patrick asks as Sandy was on his shoulders, "What did she say?" Sandy looked down and said, "Rasputin's nose is long and he wears a dress." Patrick laughed, "Ha! Told ya! Pay up!" Squidward held up a gold coin and mutters, "Oh, dear." Patrick snatches hit and said, "Chump." The Monstar and girl looked at the night sky, then Blankomodo said, "You helped me, now I will help you." Victoria pointed out, "But there's no way out! There's soldiers at every door!"

Blankomodo said, "We won't use a door."

Victoria asked a little scared, "You mean...climb down?"

Blankomodo was calm and said, "Sure. You carry him and I'll carry you." Victoria gave a sigh of relief and said, "Alright. Come on, Shaun." The sheep jumps into her arms, then Victoria takes out a white handkerchief and ties it over Shaun's eyes. Blankomodo picks up Victoria bridal style and asks, "Are you ready?" Victoria nods, "Yes."

"Don't be afraid."

Victoria answered, "I'm not afraid."

They got over the railing and Victoria was dangling in his arms. She said, "Now, I'm afraid." Blankomodo held her and said, "The trick is not to look down." Shaun squirmed a little as the cloth fell off his eyes and looked down. He gave a frightened bleat and Victoria held him tight. Blankomodo swung over a gargoyle, still held Victoria, and jumped along the sides. Victoria asked, "You've done this before?" Blankomodo answered, "No."

Victoria made a gasp at how they're about to jump off the ledge and watched Blankomodo plant his feet on the wall to climb down to safety. They got onto a roof shingle and Victoria smiled, "Wow, you're quite an acrobat!" Blankomodo smiled, "Oh, thank yo-" He was cut off when the shingle broke and they all slid down the roof, then went fast as they got towards the edge. The shingle fell and crashed somewhere, which had the guards distracted. Gaston shouted, "Check the alley! This way!"

Blankomodo held onto a gargoyle and still held Victoria. The guards looked around, then Blankomodo swung Victoria down safely towards the statue of Saint Denis. Blankomodo hid behind the statue and places his head near the headless statue as Victoria folded her hands in prayer. Shaun was hiding near her and the guards didn't see them Victoria looked to see them gone and kneels. Blankomodo gets out of his hiding spot and said to her, "I hope I didn't scare you." Victoria smiled, "Not even for an instant."

Shaun was worn out and gave a tired bleat. Blankomodo sighed, "I'll never forget you, Victoria." He turned his head, then Victoria turned his face towards her and said, "Come with me."

"What?"

Victoria said, "To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place."

Blankomodo sighed, "Oh no, I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No, this is where I belong." Victoria got near Quasimodo and said, "Alright, then I'll come to see you." Blankomodo said, "Here? But the soldiers and Rasputin!" Victoria said, "I'll come after sunset." Blankomodo explained, "But at sunset, I have to ring the evening mass. After that, I have to clean the cloisters, ring the vespers, and-" Victoria smiled and stopped his rambling by kissing his cheek.

Blankomodo stopped and smiled, "Whatever's good for you." Victoria took a necklace out and said, "If you're ever in need of sanctuary, this will show you the way." She placed it around Blankomodo's neck, who asked, "But how?" Victoria said, "Just remember: When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand." Blankomodo tucked the necklace in his tunic shirt, then Shaun bleated when guards were coming. Blankomodo said, "Hurry, you must go." Victoria held Shaun, found a rope, and slid down to the ground. They got towards the streets and ran into the alleys.

* * *

**How's that one? It looks like Blankomodo and Victoria have a sweet friendship. :) I only own Victoria (me). I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	7. Heaven's Light, Hellfire

As Victoria and Shaun were gone, Blankomodo smiled and climbed up the cathedral walls. He made it up and reached his hand for the rail, but a hand pulled his wrist and made him gasp. He looked to see Hercules, who held Blankomodo's wrist. Hercules smiled and said, "Hi, there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her?" Blankomodo lunged at Hercules in anger, which made him back into the tower steps and say, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy!" Blankomodo grabbed a torch and shouted, "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" Hercules backed up as Blankomodo advanced on him.

"Wait, all I wanted was-" Hercules was cut off when Blankomodo shouted, "Go!" Hercules said, "I mean her no harm!" Blankomodo angrily swung his torch at the captain of the guard and bellowed, "GO!" He swung his torch and grabbed Hercules by his cape front, which made Hercules draw his sword to stop the torch and get up on his feet. The two panted and glared at each other, then Hercules said, "You tell Victoria for me that I didn't mean to trap her here. It was the only way I could save her life. Will you tell her that?"

Blankomodo's eyes softened as he heard this and didn't respond. Hercules asked again, "Will you?" Blankomodo glared, "If you go! Now!" Hercules answers, "I'll go. Now...will you put me down please?" His feet barely touched the steps as Hercules was lifted, then got back on the steps and walked away. Before he left, he turned around and said, "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Victoria that she's very lucky."

"Why?" Blankomodo asks with a raised brow.

Sheathing his sword, Hercules said with a smile, "To have a friend like you."

After Hercules left, Blankomodo thought about what Hercules told him about Victoria and walked towards the balcony. As he walked, Patrick called, "Hey, hey! There he is!" Him, Squidward, and Sandy bolted over and applauded for Blankomodo. Squidward praised, "Bravo! Bravissimo! You ejected that tin-plated baboon with great panache!" They all walked inside the bell tower as Patrick scoff, "The nerve of him! Snooping around here to steal your girl!"

As Blankomodo climbed the steps, he stops and asks, "My girl?"

Sandy pointed out, "Victoria. Dark hair, works a sheep. Remember?"

Patrick placed a hand on Sandy's shoulder and smiled, "Boy, I do! Way to go, lover boy!"

Blankomodo climbed up the stairs and said with a laugh, "Lover boy? Oh no, no, no, no." The gargoyles followed him up and Sandy said, "Oh, don't be so modest." Blankomodo looked at his friends and said, "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but let's not fool ourselves. Ugliest face in all Paris, remember? I don't think I'm her type." He walked towards the window and sings as he looks at the streets:

So many times out there,

I've watched a happy pair

Of lovers walking in the night...

They had a kind of glow around them

It almost looked like Heaven's light...

Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick watched with smiles. Patrick leans towards Sandy with a sigh, but gets bopped on the nose. Blankomodo looked at the figures, placed them together as if they were in love, and picked up a figurine of himself. He sang:

I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow

Though I might wish with all my might...

No face as hideous as my face

Was ever meant for Heaven's light...

Sandy found a wooden block and handed it to Blankomodo, as well as a carving knife. Blankomodo carved the block of wood to make another doll and thought about Victoria. Also, the gargoyles were drawing some sketches on paper. Squidward and Sandy did good caricatures of Victoria, but Patrick drew a picture of Shaun. Blankomodo sang as he carved the doll and painted it:

But suddenly, an angel has smiled at me

And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright...

I dare to dream that she might even care for me

And as I ring these bells tonight...

He did the finishing touches on the doll, which looked like Victoria. He captured the detail of her brown hair, blue eyes, and dress perfectly. The pose of the doll made it look like it was dancing. He placed the dried figure next to the figure of him and got up to ring the bells for the evening mass.

My cold, dark tower seems so bright

I swear it must be Heaven's light.

As the bells rang, the mass began with the Magus and a few monks praying. Incense smoke filled the church as the men prayed to the Virgin Mary, the blessed apostles, and the saints. Over the city, the homes had their lights blown out in the night. However, the Palace of Justice was lit up and one person was awake. Rasputin stood at the window and sang:

Beata Maria,

You know I am a righteous man

Of my virtue, I am justly proud...

_Et tibit pater_

Beata Maria,

You know I'm so much purer than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd...

_Quia peccavi nimis_

Turning towards the fireplace, he watched the flames and his thoughts drifted. He thought about what had happened since the festival and the gypsy girl standing up to him, while he also threatened her back at Notre Dame. He thought about the girl and saw something inside of her. He sang:

Then tell me, Maria,

Why I see her dancing there?

Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?

_Cogitatione_

I feel her; I see her!

The sun caught in her brunette hair is blazing in me out of all control!

_Verbo et opere_

The flames showed Victoria dancing around, like an innocent fairy. Her blue eyes, brown hair, and delicate skin made the judge have more thoughts about her, but they were filled with lust. He drew back away from the flames, found the scarf Victoria used in her dance, and caressed the silk material in his hands and towards his face.

Like fire!

Hellfire!

This fire in my skin...

This burning desire

Is turning me to sin!

Figures of monks in red cloaks appeared before him, as if they were about to judge him in a trial. Rasputin became fearful about his lust and soul, then sang out as the monks responded through his faults:

It's not my fault! (_Mea culpa_)

I'm not to blame! (_Mea cupla_)

It is the gypsy girl, the witch who sent this flame! (_Mea maxima cupla_)

It's not my fault! (_Mea culpa_)

If in God's plan, (_Mea cupla_)

He made the Devil so much stronger than a man! (_Mea maxima cupla_)

The monks disappeared into the flames and images of Victoria dancing appeared before him. Rasputin got onto his knees and wanted his torture to end. He realized that if he can't have her to be his, no one should have her. He sang out:

Protect me, Maria!

Don't let this siren cast her spell!

Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone!

Destroy Victoria

And let her taste the fires of Hell!

Or else, let her be mine and mine alone!

Images of Victoria being burned at the stake and screaming vanished, then smoke appeared out of the fireplace that resembled Victoria. Rasputin reaches out to caress the phantom and the smoke disappeared as loud knocking came. Rasputin turned to see a Facilier standing at the door. Facilier said, "Minister Rasputin, the gypsy girl has escaped."

Rasputin asked, "What?"

The voodoo man responded, "She's nowhere in the cathedral. She's gone."

Rasputin couldn't believe the news and said, "But how? I-" He couldn't believe this, anger consumed him, and he ordered Facilier, "Never mind! Get out, you idiot! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!" He looked at the roaring flames, still held Victoria's scarf, and continued singing:

Hellfire!

Dark fire!

Now, gypsy, it's your turn!

Choose me or your pyre!

Be mine or you will burn!

He threw the scarf into the flames, watched it burn, and shadows of cloaked figures came carrying crucifixes. Rasputin backed away as he sang:

God have mercy on her (_Kyrie eleison_)

God have mercy on me (_Kyrie eleison_)

But she will be mine or she...will...burn!

The room grew darker as the flames in the fireplace began to die out, leaving the shadowed figures swarm around the room and made it dark. Rasputin got on his knees as he held the note to his song, felt weak and exhausted, and collapsed on the cold ground.

* * *

**How was that one? It looks like Hercules and Blankomodo care for Victoria, but Rasputin has feelings of lust for her. What will happen next? I don't won the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Paris Burning, A Guy Like You

The next morning, Hercules had the guards with him and was about to do some patrolling. The carriage rolled up and Rasputin came out. Hercules saluted, "Morning, sir." Rasputin rubbed his temple and gave a disgruntled moan. Hercules looked at the minister and asks, "Are you feeling alright?"

Rasputin had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and sighed, "I had a little trouble with the fireplace." Hercules seemed unsure and mutters, "I see." Turning his attention, the captain of the guard asked, "Your orders, sir?"

"Find the gypsy girl." Rasputin said. Through the city, guards broke into shops and found gypsies hiding. Putting them in chains, Rasputin offered silver coins, "Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy, Victoria." The gypsies didn't respond, but Rasputin rode off on his horse and ordered, "Lock them up!"

The men came towards a cart near the water, pushed it down, and fished out a bunch of gypsies out of the water. Rasputin rode towards the innocent people and offered, "Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy, Victoria." Again, no response came from them and Rasputin barked, "Take them away!" The gypsies were sent towards the Palace of Justice, which made Hercules shake his head and become angry at the minister's actions.

Over the countryside, the guards and Rasputin approached a windmill and the miller with his family. A bunch of people heard the news and became concerned. Among the people, Victoria was in disguise and saw what was happening. Inside the home, Rasputin said, "We found this gypsy talisman on your property. Have you been harboring gypsies?"

Dexter and Dee-Dee hid behind their parents as their father was on his knees and said, "Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lord!" The judge showed no compassion and coldly said, "I am placing you and your family under full house arrest. Until I get to the bottom of this and what you saw is true, you are innocent and have nothing to fear."

He and Hercules left, but Dexter's dad begged, "But we are innocent! I assure you! We know nothing of these gypsies!" Rasputin shuts the door and barred the opening with a spear. He turns to Hercules and orders, "Burn it." Hercules couldn't believe what was going on and asks, "What?"

"Until it smolders. These people are traitors and should be made examples of." Rasputin answers and got on his horse. He handed Hercules a lit torch, which Hercules received and said, "With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent!"

Rasputin stated, "But you were trained to follow orders!" Hercules shook his head, found a barrel filled with water, and dips the torch into the water with a sizzle. Rasputin was furious and hissed, "Insolent coward!" He held up his reliquary, shot fire towards the windmill, and rode back when the mill began to blaze.

The flames engulfed the home and people gasped at the sight in fear. Hercules rolled away when debris fell to the ground, broke into a window, and kicked the door out when holding Dexter and Dee-Dee. The parents ran out of the home safely as the debris began to fall. Hercules returned the children to their parents and watched them run to safety.

From behind him, Thrax struck Hercules on the head with the hilt of his sword. Hercules fell to the ground and was held by Swackhammer, while Thrax held his sword over his neck. Rasputin rode towards Hercules and smirks, "The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity, you've thrown a very promising career."

Hercules looked up and says, "Consider it my highest honor, sir!" Victoria saw a stone on the ground, picked it up with a green sash, and threw the stone at Rasputin's horse. The stone hit the stallion's rump, made the black horse rear up and whinny, and throw Rasputin off. Hercules took a chance by punching the two villains and jumping onto Rasputin's horse.

Arrows were shot by the guards as Rasputin ordered, "Get him and don't hit my horse!" The arrows missed Hercules, but one hit him and Hercules groaned in pain. Victoria made a gasp as she placed her hand near her mouth. Hercules fell off the horse and over the bridge, then sank into the river. More arrows shot, but stopped when Rasputin ordered, "Don't waste your arrows! Let the traitor rot in his watery grave! Find the girl! If you have to burn the entire city to the ground, so be it!"

Victoria ran down towards the river, backed against the wall, and waited for Rasputin and his guards to leave. Victoria ran towards the river, got in, and swam underwater to get Hercules out. In a few seconds, she got him out and swam to shore. Victoria took Hercules's armor off and took the arrow out. Hercules wore only a white kilt and his sandals, while his sweatband was off. Victoria helped him up, found Bang, and went on their way towards Notre Dame.

Among the city in flames, Rocky reported, "Sir! We've searched everywhere and there's still no sign of the gypsy girl!" Rasputin looked back and mutters to himself, "I had the entire cathedral surrounded...guards at every door. There was no way she could have possibly escaped...unless." He looked up to see the bell tower of Notre Dame, where the bells were ringing.

From the bell tower, the gargoyles were looking down at the city in sorrow. Sandy sighed, "Oh, it doesn't look good." Squidward sadly stated, "It's hopeless. Absolutely hopeless!" Patrick wasn't listening and was playing Poker with a pigeon. He says, "You're telling me! I'm losing to a bird!"

Squidward sighed, "Oh, but that poor gypsy girl! I'm beginning to fear the worst!" Sandy looked at him and sighed, "I know, but now don't you say anything to upset Blankomodo. He's worried enough already." Patrick got near them and says, "Yeah, ya better lighten up."

Blankomodo was walking towards them, then Squidward shushed them, "Oh, here he comes!"

"Now, just stay calm," Sandy warned.

"Not a word," Squidward added.

"Easy does it," Patrick said.

"Stone-faced." Squidward said and pulled a calm expression.

Blankomodo went near the gargoyles and asks, "Any sign of her?" Squidward tried to remain calm, but he started shaking and broke down. He cried out, "Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere! In the stocks! In the dungeon! On the rack! Oh, God..." He clung to Blankomodo's tunic and sobbed, which made Sandy roll her eyes and say, "Nice work, Squidward!" Blankomodo sighed, "No, he's right. What are we going to do?" Patrick shuffled some cards and said, "What are you guys worrying about? If I know Victoria, she's three steps ahead of Rasputin and well out of harm's way." He showed them a Queen, then showed a Joker and shuffled the cards again.

Blankomodo's face lit up a tiny bit and asks, "You really think so?" Patrick smiled and turned to some food, "Hey, when things cool off, she'll be back. You'll see." Blankomodo asks, "What makes you so sure?" Sandy said as she ruffled Blankomodo's hair, "Because she likes you. We always said that you were the cute one."

Patrick munched on some bread and cheese, then muffled out, "I thought I was the cute one!"

"No, you're the fat, stupid one with the big mouth!" Sandy shot back.

"What are you saying exactly?" Patrick asks.

Sandy smiled, "Take it from us, Blanko. You got nothing to worry about." Patrick had two wieners and said, "Yeah, you're irresistible!" Squidward gave a chuckle and said, "Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type." Patrick stuck the piece of meat on a stick and says, "And those guys are a dime a dozen! But you, you're one of a kind." He stuck the wiener over the railing to have it cook and sang.

**Patrick:** Look, Paris! The city of lovers is glowing this evening... True, that's because it's on fire, but still there's l'amour... Somewhere, out there in the night her heart is also alight... And I know the guys she just might be burning for...

He took the meat out, blew some flames out, and munched on it. He shuffled some cards and laid them on the railing. He did a trick and the Ace of Hearts came up towards Blankomodo. Patrick inhaled the wiener like a cigar, blew some smoke, and the smoke came as a heart near Blankomodo. Patrick tossed the tong away and shuffled next to Blankomodo as he sang, then Squidward and Sandy joined in singing.

**Patrick: **A guy like you she's never known, kid. A guy like you a girl does not meet everyday... You gotta look; that's all your own, kid. Could there be two?

**Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy: **Like you? No way!

Patrick looked at some hanged figures from a little gallow, smacked them, and then joined the others to ring the bells as they looked at Blankomodo.

**Patrick: **Those other guys that she could dangle all look the same from every boring point of view... You're a surprise from every angle! Mon Dieu above! She's gotta love a guy like you!

They all played some Poker, Blankomodo has five Aces, then Squidward sings.

**Squidward:** A guy like you get extra credit... Because it's true, you've got a certain something more...

Patrick looked at the cards and said, "You're aces, kid."

Then, they had Blankomodo sit on a chair, gave a haircut, and turned out to have Blankomodo in a poufy wig. Patrick takes a mirror out for him to see, but the mirror cracks. Then, Patrick stood near a naked statue as the head, then Squidward covered his eyes and held up a card to cover the statue's front.

**Sandy:** You see that face. You don't forget it!

******All (except for Blankomodo): **Want something new?

**Patrick:** That's you!

**All (except for Blankomodo): **For sure!

**Sandy:** We all have gaped at some Adonis

The three went towards a basket, Squidward finds a croissant, and holds it up in front of Blankoimodo. Patrick snatches it, but gets chased around by a flock of birds.

**Squidward:** But then, we crave a meal more nourishing to chew...

**Patrick:** And since you're shaped like a croissant is...

**All (except for Blankomodo): **No question of she's gotta love a guy like you!

Squiward wore a bow tie and plays some chords on a piano, while Sandy wears a blue gown and earrings. She lays on the piano as she sings, then Patrick runs around trying to get away from the birds. He finds a door, shuts it, and comes out wearing a dark brown wig and a dress similar to what Victoria wears. They brought up a blanket, had Blankomodo fly up into the air, then the gargoyles flew up. Patrick got himself stuck with his head on a beam, but keeps singing with the others.

**Sandy:** Call me a hopeless romantic. But, Blanko, I feel it..

**Squidward:** She wants you so. Any minute, she'll walk through that door...

**All (except for Blankomodo):** For a guy so swell...

**Squidward and Sandy: **A guy like you! I tell you, Blanko, there never was another! Was he from king to serf, to the bourgeoisie? They're only a second stringer...

**Patrick:** With all you bring her, a fool could tell it's why she fell for you-know-who!

The three got on some bells to ring by holding the handles, went through columns, and snapped their fingers along with the statues. They brought up some statues of a beautiful girl and a little angel, gave Blankomodo a bouquet, and swung from the rafters and threw some flower petals to finish.

**All (except for Blankomodo): **You ring the bell; you're the bell ringer... When she wants oo-la-la, then, she wants you la-la! She will discover guy; you're one heckuva guy! Who wouldn't love a guy like you...

**Patrick:** You gotta lot, the rest have not, so she gotta love a guy like you!

* * *

**How was that one? That's one of my favorite songs from Hunchback, besides "God Help the Outcasts" and "Heaven's Light/Hellfire". I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. Wonder what happens next? Wait and see! :) I hope you like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. Rasputin's Scheme

The gargoyles changed back to stone as the tower door opened and a voice called, "Blanko? Blankomodo?" Blankomodo looks over and sees Victoria. He said, "Victoria?" He runs down the steps and towards Victoria saying, "Victoria, you're alright! I knew you'd come back!" He ran over to hug her, lifting her up a little from the floor. Victoria was gently placed back to her feet and said, "You've done so much for me already, my friend. Now, I must ask for your help one more time."

Blankomodo held her hand and said, "Oh, yes. Anything." Victoria sadly turned towards the door and had Bang bring in an unconscious Hercules. Bang wore a black bandana, a torn vest, brown pants with a chain hanging, and black boots. Victoria held Hercules's hand and said to Blankomodo, "This is Hercules. He's wounded and a fugitive like me." Blankomodo looked in shock and sadness, but Victoria continued, "He can't go on much longer, but I know he'll be safe here. Please can you hide him?"

Blankomodo notices how much Hercules means to her and said, "This way." He had them follow him towards a corner, laid him on a straw mattress, and kept a distance. Victoria and Bang helped Hercules on the mattress, then Hercules began to come to. He slowly opened his eyes and said, "Victoria..." Victoria gently hushed him and took a flask of wine out, "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." Blankomodo kept watching the two as Victoria bites a cork off, spits it out, and looks at Hercules.

Hercules smiled a little, "Great, I could use a drink." Victoria tips the flask over the wound and the alcohol got into the skin. Hercules groaned, "Aaaaah! Yes, mmmm! It's like a 1470 burgundy, not a good year." Victoria had a needle in her hand and sewed the wound, "That family owes you their lives. You're either the bravest soldier I ever met or the craziest."

Hercules sighed, "Ex-soldier, remember? Why is it whenever we meet I end up bleeding?" Victoria bit the string off after she looped a knot and answers, "You're lucky. That arrow almost pierced your heart." Hercules held her hand close to his heart and says, "I'm not so sure if it didn't." Blankomodo looked at the two stare at each other lovingly, then Victoria and Hercules leaned in and kissed.

Blankomodo leaned against a beam and watched in sadness; Victoria loves Hercules, not him. Blankomodo looked away sadly and in his mind, he sang, "_I knew I'd never know that warm and loving glow, though I might wish with all my might... No face as hideous as my face, was ever meant for Heaven's light._" He places his hand inside of his tunic, takes the card out, and tears it.

Victoria and Hercules stopped kissing, Hercules laid his head down on the pillow to sleep, and Victoria gently caresses his face. Blankomodo's eyes were filled with tears and they ran down his face as he leaned on the beam. Everyone shot up when Shaun started bleating and he, Blankomodo, and Victoria looked over the balcony to see Rasputin coming out.

Blankomodo gasped and led Victoria, Shaun and Bang away saying, "You must leave! Quick, follow me! Go down the South Tower steps!" Bang and Shaun ran off fast, but Victoria turned and held Blankomodo's hands. She sighed, "Be careful, my friend. Promise me that you won't let anything happen to him." Blankomodo bowed his head and sighed, "I promise." Victoria gave a small smile as she gently touched his cheek and said, "Thank you." She ran off with Bang and Shaun safely, but Rasputin was coming closer.

Blankomodo looks at Hercules, while Sandy heard footsteps approaching and said, "Quick, we gotta stash the stiff!" Blankomodo dragged Hercules towards the table, kicked him underneath, and straightened the figures on the table. He turned to see Rasputin come in and say, "Oh, Master! I-I-I didn't think you would be coming."

Rasputin placed a basket on the table and answers, "I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy. I brought a little treat." He sat on a chair and cleared his throat, which made Blankomodo run and get the platters. As he set those down, Blankomodo panted.

Taking a bunch of grapes out, Rasputin asks, "Something troubling you, Blankomodo?" The Monstar said, "Oh...no!" Rasputin ate a grape and said, "Oh, but there is. I know there is." Blankomodo saw a grape drop to the ground, leaned over, and slowly picked up to have Rasputin not see Hercules.

The judge raised a brow and says, "I think you're hiding something." Blankomodo got back from the ground and said, "No, Master. I wouldn't-" Rasputin looked at him and said, "You're not eating, boy." Blankomodo quickly ate the grapes on his platter and said with his mouth full, "They're very good. Thank you." From the ground, Hercules let out a moan and Blankomodo made a sigh over the noise.

Hercules made a moan and got his face kicked, then Blankomodo coughed and beat his chest to breathe better. Blankomodo cleared his throat and said, "Seeds." Rasputin raised a brow and looked around, "What's different in here?" Blankomodo stammers, "Nothing, sir."

Looking at the mannequins, Rasputin picked up the doll that looked like Victoria and asks, "Isn't this one new? It's awfully good. It looks very much like the gypsy girl." Blankomodo's face turned pale as Rasputin said before hitting the table, "I know, you helped her ESCAPE!" Blankomodo fell backwards and shrank back in fear.

Rasputin tossed the doll and shouts, "Now, all of Paris is burning because of you!" Blankomodo said, "But she was kind to me, Master" Rasputin knocked the models off the table with his arm and broke them as he shouted, "YOU IDIOT! THAT WASN'T KINDNESS; THAT WAS CUNNING!" He stormed towards Blankomodo, grabbed him by the shirt, and yells, "SHE'S A GYPSY! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother!" He glared at the blue Monstar, straightened himself, and said, "But what chance could a poor misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery?"

He got up, took out his dagger, and stabbed through the doll of Victoria. He held it over the flames to burn it and said, "Well, never you mind, Blankomodo. She'll be out of our lives soon enough." He flung the burning doll to the ground and said, "I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer."

Blankomodo asks, "What do you mean?"

Rasputin was about to leave and said, "I know where her hide-out is. Tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men." He went down the stairs and left the bell tower. After he was gone, Hercules got up and said, "Okay, we have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Rasputin gets there first...are you coming with me?"

Blankomodo got up and sadly stated, "I can't." Hercules said, "I thought you were Victoria's friend!" Blankomodo turned and said, "Rasputin is my master! I can't disobey him again!" Hercules pointed out, "She stood up for you! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude."

Blankomodo didn't move or say anything, but Hercules says before leaving the bell tower, "Well, I'm not going to sit by and watch Rasputin massacre innocent people! You do what you think is right." Blankomodo turned his head towards the gargoyles, who looked at him in disappointment. Blankomodo asks, "What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the...from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero?! She's already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me!"

Heaving a sigh, Blankomodo says, "Rasputin was right. Rasputin was right about everything and I'm tired of trying to be something that I'm not." He remembered what Victoria said about him not being a monster, looked at the burned doll, and looked at the necklace she gave him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Sandy hold a cloak.

Blankomodo wrapped it around him and sighed before leaving, "I must be out of my mind." As Hercules went towards the doors, Blankomodo dangled from the entrance and said, "Hercules!" Hercules clutched his heart and let out a loud gasp, but Blankomodo shushed him and got down saying, "I'm coming with you." Hercules sighed in relief and said, "I'm glad you changed your mind."

Blankomodo gave him a mean look and stated, "I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her."

"You know where she is?"

Blankomodo shook his head and said, ""No, but she said that this will help us find her." He handed him the necklace, then Hercules looked at it and said, "Good, good, good. Ah, great! What is it?" Blankomodo sighed, "I'm not sure." Hercules looked closely and said to himself, "Hmm, it looks like some code. Maybe, maybe it's Arabic. No, not Arabic. Maybe it's Ancient Greek..."

Blankomodo remembered what Victoria said, "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand. It's a map." Blankomodo didn't know what he was saying, but Blankomodo pointed, "It's a map! See? Here's the cathedral and the river, and the little dot is something-"

Hercules argued, "That can't be a map! It's not-"

The two argued over the jewelry, while Hercules said, "It's not a map, besides I've been in battles more than you and seen maps, and this is not it!" Blankomodo said at the same time, "Look, I've been living in the bell tower for twenty years! And I think I know what the city looks like from above and this is it!"

They both sighed, then Hercules moaned, "Alright, fine! If you say it's a map, fine! It's a map! But if we're going to find Victoria, we have to work together. Truce?" He lightly pats Blankomodo's shoulder, then Blankomodo slaps Hercules's arm hard and says, "Well, okay." Hercules groaned in pain, held his arm, and walked down the stairs with Blankomodo.

"Sorry," Blankomodo muttered as he placed his hood up.

"No, you're not!" Hercules said.

* * *

The two followed the directions on the necklace and came towards a cemetery. They opened the gates and went through the graveyard. They came across a monument and it has a crucifix on the stone, which matched the one on the necklace. Hercules looked up and said, "This looks like the symbol on the map." Blankomodo held a lit torch and asks, "But what does it mean?" Hercules took the torch to get a better look and said, "Hmmm, I'm not sure. I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a while to translate it."

Blankomodo lifted the lid of the monument and found stairs leading down. Hercules looked at them and says to Blankomodo, "Yes, well. Or we could just, uh, go down these stairs." As the two climbed down the stairs, they came across a tunnel with water on the floor and skeletons littered around the walls. Blankomodo asks, "Is this the Court of Miracles?" As they were walking along the way, Hercules answers, "Offhand, I'd say it's the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage. It must be the old catacombs. Cheerful place." He lets out a small chuckle and says, "Kinda makes you wanna go out more often. Eh, Blanko?"

Blankomodo answers, "Not me. I just want to warn Victoria and go back to the bell tower before I get into any more trouble." As they were walking, some of the skeletons moved and watched the two. Hercules stops walking and says, "Speaking of trouble, we should run into some by now." Blankomodo asks, "What do you mean?" Hercules shrugs, "Well, you know? A guard, a booby trap, or-" He was cut off when the flames of his torch died out and everything was black. He finished, "Or an ambush."

In a few seconds, the tunnel lit up and a bunch of gypsies dressed as skeletons jumped down. Bupkus and Pound jumped down, then pinned Hercules and Blankomodo's wrists behind them. Blankomodo's cloak came off after the two Monstars got the jump on them, then Bupkus and Pound tied their wrists with ropes as Bugs entered. The rabbit looked at them and smirks, "Well, well, well. What have we here, docs?"

Bupkus took his skeleton mask off and shouts, "Trespassers!"

Pound took his mask off and yells, "Spies!"

Hercules exclaimed, "We're not spies!" Blankomodo added, "Please, you have to listen!" They were about to say more, but were immediately gagged by Bupkus and Pound. Bugs looked at the two and shouted, "Don't interrupt me!" He holds up two sticks and lights them up as he said, "You're very clever to have found our hideaway! Unfortunately, you won't live to tell the tale."

* * *

**Uh-oh, looks like our two heroes are in trouble! Will they be saved or meet their doom? Will they be able to warn Victoria and the others about Rasputin's plan? I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! :) Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	10. The Court of Miracles and Sanctuary!

Bugs, the other Monstars, Looney Tunes, and other cartoon characters began to sing as Blankomodo and Hercules were bound with more ropes.

**Gypsies: **Maybe you've heard of the terrible place where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair. Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles!

**Bugs:** Hello, you're there!

Mojo Jojo, Nawt, and Grim appeared to be lame, but got up to show them that they can.

**Mojo Jojo, Nawt, and Grim:** The lame can walk!

Osmosis Jones wore a pair of shades as he held a mug, Rolf was blindfolded and held up a tin mug, and Lexington wore a mask to make his eyes look glassy. The three took them off to show that they can see.

**Osmosis, Rolf, and Lexington:** And the blind can see!

Bugs brought down three skeletons, chopped their heads off clean, and watched Pound and Bupkus hoist the captives up.

**Bugs: **But the dead don't talk! So, you won't be around to reveal what you've found!

**Bugs and Gypsies:** We have a method for spies and intruders rather like hornets protecting their hive. Here in the Court of Miracles, where it's a miracle if you get out alive!

The group went into another chamber that had more of the gypsies there. Bupkus and Pound pushed Hercules and Blankomodo up to the stairs of the gallows, tied the nooses around their necks, and got off as Bugs got everyone's attention. Bugs called, "Gather around, everybody! There's good 'noose' tonight!" Everyone laughed at the joke and Bugs continued, "It's a double-header, a couple of Rasputin's spies!"

From the crowd, everyone booed as Lola Bunny, Penelope Cat, and Witch Hazel booed the loudest. Bugs continues, "And not just any spies, his captain of the guard and his loyal, bell ringing henchman!" The crowd laughed, but Shaun saw what was going on and ran off to alert Victoria. Bugs switched outfits from a judge outfit, a robe similar to Rasputin's, and an executioner's hood and black pants.

**Bugs:** Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles. I am the lawyers and judge, all in one! We like to get the trial over with quickly because it's the sentence that's really the fun!"

Bugs tugs the rope to make sure that it's secure, while Hercules jerked his neck. Bugs place a hand near his ear and asked, "Any last words?" Blankomodo and Hercules tried to protest that they're not spies, but the gags muffled their speech and it was hard to tell what they're saying. However, Bugs cracked his knuckles and shrugs, "That's what they all say."

Bugs changed out of his executioner outfit and swapped back his Rasputin robe as he sang, then his little puppet came up. Bugs smacked the puppet to keep him quiet, but he won't stop. Bugs got out his fake reliquary and clunks him on the head.

**Bugs:** Now, that we've seen all the evidence

**Puppet:** Wait, I object!

**Bugs:** Overruled!

**Puppet:** I object!

**Bugs:** QUIET!

**Puppet:** Dang!

**Bugs:** We find you totally innocent, which is the worst crime of all...

**Bugs and Gypsies:** So, you're going to hang!

Bugs stood near the two, got back to his regular clothes, and ran towards the lever to have the floor under the two drop and the two dead. He was about to pull it, but a voice called out, "STOP!" Bugs turned to see Victoria part Leah and Roger Klutz as she stepped forward. Blankomodo and Hercules muffled through their gags, "Victoria!" Victoria got up on the stage and said to Bugs, "These two aren't spies; they're our friends!"

Bugs seemed shocked and said, "Well, why didn't they say so?" Victoria removed Blankomodo and Hercules's gags, then the two replied, "We did say so!" Victoria began to untie Hercules and Blankomodo saying, "This is the soldier who saved the miller and his family. And Blankomodo helped me escape the cathedral."

Hercules walked across the stage and calls, "We came to warn you! Rasputin is coming! He says he knows where you're hiding and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" Everyone became scared about the news, then Victoria said, "Then, let's waste no time! We must leave immediately!" Everyone scrambled to pack everything and were ready to leave.

Victoria and Hercules climbed down the stairs to watch everyone pack their belongings. Blankomodo climbed down as Victoria looked at Hercules and said, "You took a terrible risk coming here. It may not exactly show, but we're grateful." Victoria placed her head near Hercules's chest and embraced him, but Hercules noticed the sad look on Blankomodo's face. Hercules gently broke away and placed a hand on Blankomodo's shoulder, "Don't thank me; thank Blankomodo. Without his help, I would never have found my way here." The three smiled, but their joy ended fast when a voice boomed through the caverns, "Nor would I!"

Rasputin was with a thousand soldiers and had them surround the exits. Thailog found Shaun running and caught the bleating lamb in his arms, then stuffed him in a sack. Victoria, Blankomodo, and Hercules were surrounded by more guards as they pointed their spears at them. Hercules and Victoria were held by Drakken and Thrax, then had their hands tied behind their backs.

Rasputin came down the steps and said, "After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last!" He moved his way towards Blankomodo and ruffled his hair saying, "Dear Blankomodo, I always knew that you would someday be of use to me." Blankomodo looked with a betrayed expression and whispered, "No!" Victoria looked at the Russian and glared, "What are you talking about?"

Rasputin walked towards Victoria and gently traced his knuckle along her cheek, "Why, he led me right to you, my dear." Victoria struggled and said, "You're a liar!" Rasputin looks at Hercules and smirks, "And look what else I've caught in my net, Hercules back from the dead! Another miracle, no doubt. I shall remedy that." He walked to the center of the room and announced, "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow and you're all invited to attend! Lock them up!"

The bound gypsies looked up and knew this was bad news, but everyone was dragged away. Blankomodo was the only one who is free and goes on his knees as he grabs a hold of Rasputin's robe, "No! Please, Master!" Rasputin turned and looked at Blankomodo with a glare. Blankomodo buried his face into the ground and nearly sobbed, "No...no..." Rasputin looked at Ruber and Gaston saying, "Take him back to the bell tower and make sure he stays there." The two men each grabbed a hold of Blankomodo's arms and dragged him towards Notre Dame. Blankomodo had doomed Victoria, Hercules, their friends, and everyone. All hope is lost.

* * *

Dawn came an all the gypsies were thrown in cages. As for Victoria, she a white shift that reached her ankles and had her hands tied behind her back. She was led towards a platform as Demona and Shego led her towards a pyre. Demona tied Victoria towards the stake as Shego threw bundles of straw near Victoria's feet. Rasputin came onto the platform with a scroll in hand and the drums sounded off.

The citizens of Paris were blocked by Rasputin's soldiers to make sure a riot doesn't occur during the execution. Rasputin held up his scroll and read, "The prisoner, Victoria, has been found guilty of the crime witchcraft. The sentence: death!" The crowd booed and yelled for Victoria to be released. From the crowd, Miss Keane shouted, "Release her!"

Homer Simpson shouted, "Let her go!"

Billy's mom yelled, "She's done nothing wrong!"

Macbeth hollered, "She is innocent!"

As the last bundle of straw was thrown, Victoria looked up and was scared. Hercules shook the bars hard to break them with his strength from his cage, but they were too strong for him. The Magus came out of the church to stop this, but Hades and Shan Yu blocked him. Taking a torch from Tzekel-Kan, Rasputin approached Victoria. He said, "The time has come, gypsy. You stand upon the brink of the abyss." He leaned his face towards her, which made Victoria lean back in fear. He whispered, "Yet even now, it is not too late. I can save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me or the fire."

Victoria couldn't take this torture, wanted nothing to do with Rasputin, and spits into his face. Wiping the saliva away from his cheek, Victoria gave a deadly glare and said nothing. Rasputin turned his attention towards the crowd and said, "The gypsy, Victoria, has refused to recant. This evil witch has put the soul of every citizen of Paris in wholesome jeopardy!"

From above the bell tower, Blankomodo was chained to two pillars. Squidward, Sandy, and Patrick were tugging to get Blankomodo free. Patrick looked at the blue Monstar and said, "C'mon, Blanko! Snap out of it!" The three kept pulling and Squidward said, "Your friends are down there!" Blankomodo hung his head low and sadly said, "It's all my fault."

Sandy pulled her hardest and shouts, "You gotta break these chains!"

Blankomodo looked at her and said angrily, "I can't! I tried! What difference would it make?"

Squidward looked at Blankomodo and said, "But you can't let Rasputin win!"

Blankomodo hung his head low and sighed, "He already has." Patrick dropped the chains and said, "So, you're giving up? That's it?" Sandy pointed out, "These chains aren't what's holding you back, Blankomodo." Turning his head, Blankomodo said, "Leave me alone!"

The gargoyles sadly looked at Blankomodo and turned towards the edge to see the execution. Patrick sadly said, "Okay, okay, Blanko. We'll leave you alone." Squidward sighed, "After all, we're only made out of stone." Sandy added, "We just thought that you were made out of something stronger." Blankomodo thought about what his friends were trying to tell him, lifted his head up, and looked over the edge. Rasputin finished, "For justice, for Paris, and for her own salvation! It is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!" Rasputin lit the straw near Victoria's feet and stood back as the flames began to grow.

Victoria leaned back in fear and watched the smoke rise. The crowd screamed in fear and shouted for her release. Blankomodo shot up and bellowed, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" In anger, Blankomodo used his strength and tried to break the chains apart. He kept pulling and pulling as some of the columns began to break.

Victoria tried not to breathe into the smoke, but slumped as the smoke rose. The smoke got into her lungs, making Victoria choke and gasp for air. As she was coughing, she looked at Rasputin's evil smile and blacked out. Blankomodo finally got himself free, brought a rope to tie onto a gargoyle, and swung down. His feet planted on the wall and he jumped off to get down to the square. He landed near the burning pyre, snapped the ropes away from Victoria's body, and held her over his shoulder.

The crowd saw what was happening and couldn't believe their eyes when Blankomodo took the stake and bashed the guards away. He still held onto Victoria's body, grabbed the rope, and swung back towards the cathedral. Rasputin shouted, "BLANKOMODO!" As Blankomodo got towards the cathedral and started climbing, the crowd cheered. Hercules looked up and smiled, then Blankomodo made it towards the balcony near the rose window. He held Victoria's limp body, lifted her over his head, and cried out, "SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!"

* * *

**ALRIGHT, BLANKOMODO SAVES THE DAY! :D Will Rasputin surrender or not? Will the gypsies and Hercules get free? Will Blankomodo be a hero? Wait and see! Again, I don't own the song; all rights to Disney. ****I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. And He Shall Smite the Wicked

Rasputin was furious when things didn't go to plan and that Blankomodo disobeyed him. He looked at Swackhammer and shouted, "Swackhammer!"

Swackhammer saluted, "Sir?"

Rasputin ordered, "Seize the cathedral!"

Inside the bell tower, Blankomodo carries Victoria's body into a room and lays her on a bed. He gently smoothed her hair and said, "Don't worry. You'll be safe here." Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward saw Blankomodo with Victoria and looked at the tender scene. Shouting came from the square, which made Blankomodo dash out, drop a beam down, and made it crash towards Rasputin's carriage.

From below, Rasputin was furious, went down the stairs, and shouted, "COME BACK, YOU COWARDS!" Running towards Rameses, he took his sword and ordered, "You, men. Pick up that beam. Break down the door!" The soldiers went near the beam, picked it up, and began to smash the door of the cathedral like a battering ram. As the guards started battering the door, Hercules had Mugsy in a headlock and knocked him out as he said, "Alone at last!" He picked up the keys before they dropped and got free.

Standing on top of the cage and holding a spear, Hercules declared, "Citizens of Paris, Rasputin has persecuted our people! Ransacked out city! Now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?" The people hollered, "NO!" and began to free the gypsies from their prisons. Both peasant folk and gypsy joined together and fought off the guards with all they have. The gargoyles and Blankomodo watched from above, then Patrick smiled, "I think the cavalry's here! Hey isn't that, um, Dorkucles?"

"Jerkules!" Sandy guessed.

"Hercules!" Blnakomodo corrected and cheered.

From below, Hercules punched Xemnas in the mouth and made him lose his teeth as Shaun butted some guards down. Some soldiers were climbing up the tower, but they were being pummeled by rocks and bricks by Blankomodo and the gargoyles. Squidward held a brick over the ledge, gave whimper, and covered his eyes after he dropped the brick on Katz's head. He looked down and called, "Sorry! Sorry!" Patrick picked up a stone, bit it with his teeth, and flew around to shoot the pebbles out of his mouth like a Tommy gun. Squidward and Patrick sawed through some wood, hammered, and used the candelabra holder to make something to stop the guards.

From the square, I.M. Weasel ducked when Ratcliffe was about to give a fatal blow. However, Ratcliffe smacked into a pillory that had Elmer Fudd free. The Looney Tune cheered, "I'm fwee! I'm fwee!" He didn't look where he was going and fell down a sewer drain. He landed with a splash and moaned, "Dang it!" A grappling hook came towards the railing, but Blankomodo yanked it and made the guards fall into the river. Squidward and Patrick finished their invention, which was a cauldron attached to a wheeled cart and ropes. They pushed it towards the ledge and let go as Squidward said, "Ready...aim...FIRE!"

They threw it off and landed on the ground. Squidward asks, "Are you sure that's how it works?" In a few seconds, the board went up and crushed the guards. Patrick smiles, "Works for me!" As Hercules fought off Rocky, he blocked the blow with his sword and tied a knot over the guard's face with his lapel. Trying to get free, Shaun butted the guard and had him fall towards the ground near Pegasus. Bupkus holds Mugsy in a headlock and Hercules orders, "Pegasus, sit." Rocky got his lapel off his face and looked to see the horse get ready to sit. As Pegasus sat on Rocky's head, the horse farted and Rocky kicked his legs as he muffled a scream, "HEY, GET OFF ME!"

From the bell tower, Sandy had her pigeons fly and cackled like the Wicked Witch of the West, "Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!" The pigeons flew towards the guards and pecked them on the heads. As the guards battered the door down, Rasputin didn't want to give up and shouted, "Put your backs into it!" In the tower, Squidward held Patrick and used his arms as the bellows to blow into the flames over a cauldron of molten lead. Attaching a rope, the gargoyles and Blankomodo pulled and watched the metal flow out of the spouts, railing, and edge of the cathedral. It poured over like a waterfall and burned most of Rasputin's men, but Rasputin ducked in time and used his sword to break the door to pieces.

He cuts through the wood to get into a crevice and made his way inside. The Magus came down the stairs, saw Rasputin, and shouted, "Rasputin, have you gone mad?! I will not tolerate this insult on the house of God!" Rasputin threw the young man down the stairs and growled, "Silence, you ignorant fool!" The Magus tried to get up and watched Rasputin climb up the steps. Rasputin says, "The Monstar and I have unfinished business to attend to, and this time you will not interfere." He made it to the top, locked the door, and went up more stairs to find Blankomodo and Victoria.

* * *

Blankomodo opens the door to the room Victoria was in and said with glee, "We've done it, Victoria! We've beaten them back! Come and see!" He started to go out, but looked back to see Victoria still lying unconscious. Blankomodo walked towards her and said, "Victoria, wake up! You're safe now!" There still was no response from the unconscious girl. Blankomodo gently brushed her cheek and smoothed her hair as he asked, "Victoria?" He pulled his hand back and whispered, "Oh no."

Sandy, Squidward, and Patrick looked at Blankomodo and watched sadly. Blankomodo got towards a basin of water, dipped it with a spoon, and gently tilts Victoria's head to pour the water over her lips. There was no response or any movement from her. Fearing the worst, Blankomodo dropped the spoon on the floor and held Victoria's hand as he wept, "Oh no..." Squidward and Patrick sadly turned away as Sandy quietly closed the door. Blankomodo held Victoria's hand to find a pulse and found nothing; she wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating. Victoria is dead.

Blankomodo's eyes were filled with tears as he held Victoria in his arms and sobbed. Laying her back down, Blankomodo held Victoria's hand tightly as he cried. When Blankomodo was still crying, the door opened and Rasputin walked slowly towards Blankomodo with a dagger behind his back. He placed a hand on Blankomodo's shoulder and the Monstar whispered, "You killed her." Rasputin said, "It was my duty. Horrible as it was, I hope you will forgive me."

Blankomodo still held Victoria's hand and sobbed, then Rasputin said, "There, there, Blankomodo. I know it hurts, but now the time has come to end your suffering..." Blankomodo lifted his head to see Rasputin's shadow on the wall and notices a dagger in the air. Rasputin finished, "Forever." and was brought the dagger down towards Blankomodo, but the Monstar gasped and shot up to stop the dagger from killing him.

The two struggled as Rasputin tried to stab Blankomodo as the Monstar held Rasputin's wrists. Blankomodo gave a growl and shoved Rasputin hard towards the wall, smacking him and holding his dagger. Blankomodo stood shaking with anger and was ready to kill Rasputin. The man backed away and said, "Now, now...l-l-listen to me, Blankomodo."

"NO, YOU LISTEN! ALL MY LIFE YOU'VE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS A DARK, CRUEL PLACE! But now, I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!" Blankomodo shouted. The two heard a soft voice say, "Blankomodo?" Victoria is alive! Blankomodo rushed towards her side and picked her up saying, "Victoria..." Rasputin draws out his sword and growled, "She lives."

Blankomodo held Victoria in his arms and yelled, "No!" He carried her as he ran out of the door fast, then Rasputin got up with his sword and slowly came out. He found the area clear and slowly walked around the balcony, then looked over the railing to see Blankomodo holding onto a gargoyle and Victoria clinging onto Blankomodo. Rasputin looked at them and smirked, "Leaving so soon?" He swung his sword to have them fall, but Blankomodo swung and had Rasputin miss.

From below the square, everyone was still fighting and Pound sees what was happening at the cathedral. He got everyone's attention and pointed, "Look! Up there!" Rasputin was about to strike again, then Blankomodo shouted, "Hang on!" He swung with Victoria as Rasputin brought his sword down, but Blankomodo grunted in pain as a cut formed on his wrist. Victoria still held onto him as Blankomodo swung away from Rasputin's blows, got onto a gargoyle with both hands and Victoria dangling, and climbed up.

Rasputin was about to cut at Blankomodo's ankle, but only struck the stone statue. Blankomodo jumped near another gargoyle, had Victoria climb to safety, and was pushed to the ground as Rasputin brought his sword down. Rasputin hits the gargoyle and his hair was left loose, showing the mad man's fury. Victoria was on the ground and looked up in horror.

Rasputin glared, "I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch, just as your own mother died trying to save you." Blankomodo stood on the gargoyle, couldn't believe the truth as his eyes widened, and whispered in shock, "What?" Rasputin smirked, "Now, I'm going to do what I should've done...twenty years ago!" He shot his reliquary as green demon bats swarmed around Blankomodo, made him lose balance, and Blankomodo fell off as he grabbed the reliquary.

As Blankomodo was hanging onto the railing, Rasputin was pulled down and was hanging on. Rasputin grabbed a hold of his reliquary to hang on, then Victoria got up and grabbed a hold of Blankomodo's hand. Victoria tried to keep a good grip and was pulling, but Rasputin swings over and grabs onto another gargoyle. He drops his reliquary down below and watched Victoria struggle. She kept holding Blankomodo's hand and said, "Hold on. Hold on..."

Rasputin climbs up and he began to laugh maniacally as he got up. He lifts up his sword into the air, Victoria looked up in fear, and Rasputin shouted with a demonic look in his eyes, "AND HE SHALL SMITE THE WICKED AND PLUNGE THEM INTO THE FIERY PIT!" He was about to bring down his sword to have Victoria killed and Blankomodo fall to his death, but the gargoyle underneath the man began to crumble.

He dropped his sword and held onto the neck of the statue. The gargoyle's face came to life with its eyes glowing yellow and snarling; Rasputin's judgment has been decided. Rasputin gasped in fear, the statue broke off, and Rasputin plummeted down to his doom as he screamed. The last thing they saw was his body going into the flames of the molten metal and that was it.

Victoria's grip began to slip and she grunted, "Blankomodo... Blanko..." Blankomodo's hand slipped and Victoria screamed, "NOOOOOOO!" She watched him fall fast, but a pair of arms caught him and pulled him to safety; it was Hercules! Victoria looked down with a smile and ran to find them. Hercules and Blankomodo were still safe, then Blankomodo almost crushed Hercules with a hug. Hercules gave a small grunt and lightly patted the Monstar's back.

Victoria ran downstairs and stopped to see her two friends. The two got up and Victoria ran towards Blankomodo to hug him. The two gently embraced, pulled away with a smile, and the two looked at Hercules. Blankomodo looked at the two, held Victoria and Hercules's hands, and he placed them together. Blankomodo gently closed them, walked away, and watched the two look at each other lovingly. Victoria and Hercules kissed, only to have Blankomodo smile at his friends; if they're happy, so is he.

* * *

**Alright, that was a good one! Rasputin's gone, Victoria and Blankomodo are okay, and everyone's happy. But what happens next for our hero? How was that one? I hope you like where this is going so far! I can't believe this is gonna be over; I was having some fun writing this. :) Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. Into the Sunlight and Happy Endings

Hercules and Victoria walked out of the cathedral to see everyone in the crowd cheering; Rasputin is dead and all the people are free from his wrath. Hercules held up Victoria's arm and the two smiled as the crowd cheered loudly. Everyone stopped as Victoria looked at Hercules, slowly went towards the cathedral, and held out her hand. In the shadows, Blankomodo was unsure about being seen by everyone again.

He took Victoria's hand, shielded his face when he was in the sunlight, and looked to see everyone standing in the square. Blankomodo looked at the silent crowd and kept calm, but was still scared about having the incident at the festival happen again. Mina Harper looked at her father, then the little girl walked towards the steps of the church. She stood in front of Blankomodo, showed no fear, and used her finger to have him at her level.

Blankomodo knelt before her and pulled away with a small gasp as Mina reached her hand towards his face. The little girl gently stroked his cheek, which made Blankomodo smile and hold the little girl's hand close to his face. Mina wrapped her small arms around Blankomodo's neck to hug him and the blue Monstar held the girl tenderly in his arms. Mina gently pulled away and held Blankomodo's hand, leading him down the steps and towards the people.

From a pole, Bugs was holding onto it and called out, "Three cheers for Blankomodo!" Everyone erupted with cheers and hoisted Blankomodo up on their shoulders. He is finally accepted, as well as the gypsies and Victoria. Bupkus picks up Mina and puts her on his lap as he sings, while everyone in the streets were cheering Blankomodo on.

**Bupkus:** So, here is a riddle to guess if you can sing the Bells of Notre Dame... What makes a monster and what makes a man?

**Chorus:** Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells...

Blankomodo looked over at the bell tower and sees the gargoyles celebrating. Squidward was crying tears of joy and gave a wave, while Patrick shook a bottle of champagne and pours the fizzing drink into Sandy's glass as the two made a toast. Shaun jumps into Victoria's arms, licks Hercules's face, and the three looked happily at their friend being praised as a hero.

**Bupkus:** Whatever and which you, can feel them bewitch you, the rich and the ritual knells

**All:** Of the bells of Notre Dame!

From the crowd, we zoom out of the streets and go near the bell tower. Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward were watching below happily, but the birds from before landed near Sandy. She shook her arms and shouted, "DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?!" The birds fly away and we zoomed out more to take a last look at the cathedral of Notre Dame from the clouds.

**The End**

* * *

**That's the end of the story. I had fun writing this and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I don't own the song or characters; all rights to respectful owners. I only own Victoria, who is me. I hope you guys like what I have done so far. :) Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
